


Bobby's Angel

by MrsKokitzTelford (idorkish)



Series: The Repear's Angel [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idorkish/pseuds/MrsKokitzTelford
Summary: Y/n is Bobby Munson's daughter. Follow along to see a glimpse at the angel of SAMCRO. This series will show key points in her life.





	1. Bobby's Angel

It was a rare quiet day at the Teller-Morrow Garage. As many of the men worked inside the garage, the clubhouse was filled with the sounds of toddlers running around. “Watch out for y/n, boys!” Bobby called out. The two boys slowed as the ran around 1 year old Y/n, who reached out to catch the boys. The laughter of the three grew louder as y/n tried to keep up with the boys. Their feet carried them from the kitchen into the main room. Bobby shook his head and went to gather what he needed to prepare and bake for y/n’s upcoming birthday party. 

A sudden cry drew Bobby's attention away from the baking ingredients set before him. Rushing into the room, little y/n was red faced as she wailed loudly. Jax and Opie were kneeling on either side, petting her hair and kissing her cheeks and forehead. “What happened?” The boys looked up, their eyes widening as they started rambling on about y/n running and tripping, landing on her face. Bobby held out his hand to quiet them. Why he was left alone with the three children while expecting him to get the birthday cake done was beyond him. “C’mere angel” he cooed as he lifted the girl into his arms. He rocked her gently as he looked her over, noticing a small red spot on her cheek and forehead. “It's alright darlin’. No need for those tears.” y/N’s wails slowly turned o small sobs as she clutched her father's leather kutte. “We're sorry unca Bobby. We didn't mean to hurt her,” Jax and Opie’s small voices tugged at Bobby’s heart. He knew that these three were going to grow up and be trouble together and that they wouldn't hurt her. “It's alright boys. Gotta remember that y/n is smaller and still learning to walk and run. She's gonna need help and you two to slow down for a while,” he sighed. “How bout you two help make her birthday cake to make it up?” Jax and opie both ran towards the kitchen, loudly discussing the colors and size of the cake to celebrate y/n turning 2.Bobby followed closely behind the excited boys and put y/n in her playpen. “Alright boys, we got lots of work to do. Go wash your hands!”

As Opie and Jax ran off, Bobby went back to gathering what he needed and pulled out small aprons for the boys. Y/n stood, her tiny fingers holding onto the edges of the play pen and giggled. “Daddy! Cheese?” Bobby looked back, a large smile on his face. “You want some cheese?” Y/n nodded quickly and reached her hand out. “Please? Cheese?” Bobby laughed as he walked over to the fridge. If there was one snack he knew would occupy Y/n, it was cheese. With the boys’ hand washed and an apron on each, Bobby pulled up stools and sat them down. “Alright Opie, you’re in charge of helping me stir. Jax, you’re going to help me pour everything. Ok?” Bracing himself for the mess that was sure to follow, Bobby dove right into having the boys help him. 

Hours later, Gemma finally returned to the clubhouse for the boys. She stopped in her tracks and slowly made her way over to the bar to get her camera. In the middle of the couch, Bobby was fast asleep, little y/n was sprawled over his chest. His arms were wrapped around Jax and Opie, who were passed out on either side of him, their tiny arms thrown over y/n. All four were covered in flour and chocolate. Glancing over at the table, Gemma noticed three cakes. A larger one obviously made and decorated by Bobby, and two smaller cakes. “Smaller ones are from the boys, they did good.” Bobby mumbled as he adjusted on the couch with the children, his eyes still closed but a smile across his face. Gemma smiled down at the three cakes. “Happy Birthday” barely legible across the smaller ones.


	2. Bobby's Angel part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Y/n's birthday party!

After Gemma picked up Jax and Opie. Bobby decided it would be best to get y/n ready for the party while leaving the croweaters to clean up and decorate the clubhouse. After the bath, Bobby wrapped y/n in a large fluffy white towel and sat her in the middle of his bed. Gemma had bought her a dress for her party but he wanted to make sure she was completely dry before putting it on. “I wish your mom was here to see your birthday, y/n. At least she's letting me throw you party. Who knows what will happen next year,” he trailed off. Y/n smiled up at him at, “party with Obie an Jass?” Bobby sat next to her and laughed, pulling her into his lap. “Yep angel. You get to party with little Opie and Jax. You three are going to be so much trouble when you're older!”

Hours later, the party was in full swing. Bobby sat on a bar stool, beer in one hand while the other wrapped around little y/n, sitting on his lap. Y/n was doing her gibberish talk to Jax and Opie, who were resting against Bobby’s legs and nodding at y/n, as if they understood her completely. Bobby chuckled as the two boys became immersed into the toddler’s conversation. The club was spread out across the room, even members from other charters and some nomads were present for today. “Alright, where is she?” The doors to the club opened and in strolled Clay. Y/n looked up and started clapping. “Clay! UP!” She yelled out for him as she wiggled in her father’s arm. “Up! Up!” Bobby laughed and passed her off to Clay, who swung her around before letting her sit on his shoulders. “Is the birthday girl ready for presents?” he asked as y/n wrapped her arms around his head. “Dada, present time?” She looked down hopefully, a toothy grin on her face. “Yea Unca Bobby, can y/n open her presents?” “Pretty please! We got her somthin!” Jax and Opie bounced around and tugged at his pants. Gemma and Mary laughed from the nearby couches at the boys’ excitement. Everyone knew that those two would do anything to make the little girl happy. Clay kept hold of y/n and walked her over to the couches. Spinning her around until she shrieked out with laugh, he tossed her in the air before plopping her down between Gemma and JT. Y/n screeched out louder as JT and Gemma began tickling her. “Jass! Obie! Help me!” she squeaked and squirmed. Jax ran over quickly and began his own tickle attack to his father, who jumped in his seat and lifted the boy to his lap. “Gemma! I’ve been hit! Go on without me!” JT dramatically threw himself backwards in his seat and let his tongue hang out his mouth. As Gemma was distracted, Opie helped Y/n off the couch and went to his own parents, giggling as they tried to hide behind Piney’s legs. Everyone laughed at the children running and playing. This is what the club was about - this was family gathered to celebrate another year passing for the youngest little Munson. “Clay! I have presents now?” y/n batted her eyelashes up to her uncle. Bobby and everyone laughed as Clay nodded and held his hand out for her. That girl had Clay wrapped around her tiny fingers. “Alright, we heard the birthday girl. It’s present time!” Y/n excitedly clapped and ran to Clay, taking his hand and following him towards the tables. “Daddy, cmon!” 

After all presents had been opened, it was time for cake. Opie and Jax dragged their parents over to the table with the cakes. “we made these for her!” “unca Bobby let us make ‘em!” The excitement in their voices warmed everyone’s heart. Clay scooped up y/n and sat her on the table near the biggest cake. “Clay! Get her off the table! She’s not an animal,” Gemma yelled as Clay and Bobby laughed. “Cmon Gem, it’s her birthday. Let her sit on the damn table, she’s gonna be too big soon to do it.” Gemma rolled her eyes and shook her head. JT couldn’t help but laugh as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. To everyone outside this room, these men would be seen as nothing more than criminal bikers up to no good. But inside the walls of the clubhouse with the small child sitting on the table and waiting for her cake, they were family men, doing what needed to be done to protect their children. 

Bobby stood next to y/n, leaning down to place a kiss atop her head. Grabbing his guitar, he started to sing for y/n, who turned and smiled up at him. As the night wore on, people began to leave. Opie and Jax ran off to play with their toys in the corner of the room. The remaining adults gathered on the couches to drink and talk. Y/n wadded her way over to Bobby and climbed next to him, settling between him and Clay as she rubbed her eyes. Clay handed her the sippy cup from the table and she sat back, letting out a tiny content sigh as she drank from her cup. They couldn’t help but laugh. Y/n sat just like her daddy when he drank, leaned back and legs spread wide for comfort. “She is truly a Munson!”

“Yes she is.” Bobby wrapped an arm around his angel. She wiggled and curled against his side. As the conversation continued on, Clay nudged Bobby and cast his eyes down to the child who was fast asleep, her hands still clutching her sippy cup. Gemma giggled and shushed everyone around them, pointing the floor in front of the men. Jax and Opie had since joined the group again, but were passed out on the floor, toy bikes still in hand. “These three are going to be a club of their own one day,” JT said, a smile on his face as he gazed at his slleeping son. “Yea, ‘fraid we're in for a lot of fun when they grow up,”Piney laughed out as he took another swig of his beer. “Guess we should get the kids to bed. It was a long day for them.”

As Bobby laid y/n on his dorm bed, he couldn’t help but stare. Bobby couldn’t help but smile at his daughter. Although him and her mother fought often and she hated y/n being with him, Bobby would do anything for this precious child of his. Y/n, his first born. His little girl. His precious little angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may change it to call the character Angel instead of y/n. Still toying with the idea!


	3. Bad Day for Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Opie and Jax are in school once more, how will the little angel take to being on her own?

It was that time of year again. Jax and Opie were running around the Teller house, getting their school stuff together. Tomorrow was the first day of school again and the boys were ready to get back to their friends. The whole club was gathered at the Teller house for their weekly family dinner. Y/n sat on the couch next to JT and sighed. Another year with the boys going to school, leaving her alone all day. “Aww, what’s the matter angel? Gonna miss the boys tomorrow?” JT stroked her hair slowly. All y/n could do was sniffle and nod. “Why they have to go?” Her bottom lip trembled as she looked up to her uncle. JT sighed and pulled her onto his lap. “They have to go learn. Next year, you’ll be going to school too. And you’ll see them once they come home. Just think, you get to be with everyone else during the day. You can be our little helper!” Y/n curled against his chest and nodded. She didn’t understand why her friends had to leave her all day, but if she got to be with her daddy and uncles, how bad could it be?

The next day, Bobby got y/n ready for the day and they headed out to pick up breakfast for everyone before getting to the garage. “Daddy, we get donuts today?” She smiled wide as he buckled her into her car seat. Bobby laughed and shook his head, “No angel. We’re getting real food today.” Giving him a pout, y/n folded her arms across her chest. “Aww, don’t pout angel. We’ll bake something yummy tonight ok? You gotta put on a smile, you’ll be helping me and Gemma today.” At Gemma’s name, y/n perked up and wiggled in her seat. She loved being around her Aunt Gemma and Luanne, though Gemma was her favorite. When daddy wasn’t looking, Aunt Gemma would sneak her a cookie in the office. After grabbing food for everyone, Bobby and y/n made their way to the garage. Gemma was there with Jax and Opie, snapping pictures of them in their new school gear. Once freed from her seat, y/n ran over to the boys and wrapped her arms around them. “y/n!” the boys exclaimed, hugging the young girl tightly. Gemma quickly took more pictures of them and smiled. “Our babies are so cute. Y/n? Want to help me take the boys to school today?” Y/n spun around and launched herself at Gemma’s legs. “Yes! Yes! Pretty pwease!” Her excitement made Gemma and Bobby laugh. “You be good for Gemma then angel. And thanks for taking her today Gem, have a lot to do to get the books updated.” Gemma just waved him off as she herded the three children to her car. 

Once at the school, Gemma unbuckled them all and they made their way towards the boys’ new class. Y/n held Jax and Opie’s hands tightly, as Jax held onto his mother’s. Y/n’s eyes widened as she saw their bright class filled with toys and books. “I get to come here later?” she squeaked out; Gemma giggled and nodded. “Next year babygirl. Now let’s go meet their teacher and then it’s a girls day for us.” Y/n sighed and nodded. She didn’t want to leave her friends, she wanted to stay with them. Before leaving, y/n clung to Opie and sniffled. The boy wrapped his arms around her and lifted her slightly, giving her a small shake. “We’ll be home soon Y/n. Then we’ll eat dinner and play games before bed ok? No crying while we’re here.” Y/n looked up at him, her eyes watering as her lower lip trembled. Jax came over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “It’s ok lil sis. You’re gonna get all the cookies at home while we’re here!” Y/n sniffled again and wiped her eyes. “I dun want the cookies without you…” Jax and Opie frowned. Wrapping their arms around her, they gave her a bigger shake until she started giggled. Gemma smiled at the way the boys treated her. While others would have told her to stop being a baby and pushed her away, these two loved their surrogate baby sister and would do anything to make her smile again. 

By the time the girls made it back to the garage, all the men were busy working. Y/n had been quiet in the backseat. Every so often, Gemma would catch a small sniffle but Y/n never said a peep. Unbuckling her seat, Gemma helped Y/n out the car and they made their way to the office. Y/n walked slowly, her eyes cast to the ground. She knew that Jax and Opie said they would be back but her little mind wondered if they would come back home tonight. “Gemma..” she squeezed her aunt’s fingers and kicked the small rock in front of her, “are they coming home soon?” Gemma knelt down and smoothed back the hair from y/n’s face. She hated to see the little girl so distraught. “The boys will be home soon. Once it’s time for them to get out of school, you and I will go pick them up and we’ll go home to get some food. They’ll do their homework and then you three can play until it’s time for you and Opie to go home ok?” Y/n sniffled and nodded quickly, throwing her arms around Gemma’s neck. Gemma hugged her tightly and picked her up, placing a small kiss to the side of her head. “Now, we have lots of work to do today and I need a helper to make sure all the guys are actually working. You up for that job?” Y/n giggled and nodded quickly. Once in the office, Gemma handed y/n a small clipboard filled with paper and then a crayon. “Alright helper! Let’s go see what those boys are doing!” 

Gemma and y/n made their way over toward the mechanics. As Gemma was talking to JT, y/n walked over to her Uncle Clay, who was bent over the hood of a car. “No sleeping unca Clay!” she tapped her clipboard against his leg. Clay stood up and smiled down at his niece as he heard loud laughs from Gemma and the other mechanics. “Oh I’m sorry your highness! It won’t happen again.” He lifted her up and tossed her in the air a few times. Y/n squealed each time and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “Now what are you doing in the garage princess?”  
Y/n showed her clipboard and spoke confidently, “I doing my job Unca Clay. I helpin Gemma. So no sleeping!” She wagged her crayon at him and kept a serious look on her face. 

As the day wore on and Gemma got more work done, she noticed Y/n was on the verge of a temper tantrum. Little y/n sat on the couch in gemma's office, a scowl on her face as she scribbled her crayon furiously across the paper. “Y/n, what’s wrong baby girl?” Y/n stood silent and continued on with her scribbles. Gemma rose from her seat and knelt in front of the small girl. Y/n glared up at her aunt and huffed, casting her eyes back down. Gemma lifted y/n face to look at her but y/n quickly pulled her back and pushed Gemma’s hand away. “No!” 

Gemma blinked and shook her head. “What’s wrong baby girl? You hungry? Tired?” “NO!” y/n screamed out again and threw the crayon on the floor. Gemma rolled her eyes and stood, crossing her arms across her chest. “Don’t get attitude with me little one. You have to tell me what’s wrong or I can’t help you.” Y/n mimicked Gemma and crossed her arms. Staring toward the floor, Y/n gave another huff but kept quiet. Running a hand through her hair, Gemma peeked out of her office and whistled at the garage. The men looked her way as she waved one of them to come over. Otto was the first to make his way over. “What’s wrong Gem?” he asked as he approached. Gemma just nodded her head toward the grumpy toddler occupying her couch. Otta nodded and made his way toward Y/n, plopping down next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Heya munchkin. Whatcha doin?” he asked softly. Y/n shrugged her shoulders, the scowl still on her face. “You know, if you tell me what’s wrong, I can help you.” Y/n looked up at him quickly before looking down and fidgeting. “C’mon munchkin. Talk to Uncle Otto. You bored?” Y/n just shook her head as tears formed at the corner of her eyes. Otto sighed stroked her hair. Gemma leaned against the door watching them. It was rare for y/n to be like this but they all struggled when she got these moods. Y/n pulled away from Otto’s hand and swatted at him, “No touch!” Otto froze at her outburst, unsure of what was happening. His little y/n had never did this to any of them before. “Do ya need your Daddy munchkin?” Y/n just glared at him and moved from her seat, storming out the office. “Y/n! Get back here!” They both yelled after her. Y/n kept stomping away from them, “NO!” she screeched as Gemma picked her up and held her tightly. “I’m going to get Bobby. Otto, hold her please, don’t let her run off again!” Gemma quickly pushed the now sobbing Y/n into Otto’s arms. Otto looked at Gemma, terror written over his face. “GEMMA! What do you want me to do!?” He held Y/n awkwardly as he watched Gemma jog toward the clubhouse. “This is why Luanne and I don’t have kids!” he screamed internally. He tried to adjust Y/n in his arms but it just made her cries louder, drawing the attention from the other mechanics. Cursing Gemma, Otto made his way back toward her office to console Y/n. “Cmon munchkin, work with me. We both know I’m not good at this!” 

As he tried to keep hold of a flailing toddler, Gemma finally reappeared with Bobby right behind her. Otto placed a quick kiss on the child’s head, thrusted her into her father’s arms and quickly ran from the room and back towards the garage. Bobby shook his head but couldn’t help but laugh at Ott’s look of relief as he ran away. “Aww my little angel, what’s wrong?” Y/n gripped her father’s shirt tight and cried against his chest. “Thank Gem, I’ll take her into the club house. Maybe try and get her to take a nap,” Bobby sighed and he bounced his child softly. They made their way into the clubhouse, and although Y/n’s cries had died in volume, she still shook. ‘Angel, talk to daddy. What’s wrong? You tired? Hungry?” Y/n shook her head and looked up at him. Her eyes were puffy and red, her cheeks stained with tear tracks. Bobby hated to see his daughter like this. It reminded him when she was a newborn with colic and it took hours to get her to stop crying. “Imissdem. Theystillgone” she mumbled into his shirt. Bobby sat her on the bar top and lifted her chin. Wiping away her tear, he looked her into her eyes. “I know you miss those boys but you can’t be taking it out on everyone else. What would Opie and Jax say if you were being this mean to Aunt Gemma and Uncle Otto in front of them? Do you think they would like that?” Y/n cast her eyes down and shook her head. “No, they would be very upset with you Angel. Now, we’re going to wash your face. Then you are going to apologize to Aunt Gemma and Uncle Otto. After, you’re going to take a nap while daddy finishes work ok?” 

When the got to the garage, y/n clutched her father’s pant leg and hid behind it as they got closer to Otto. “Otto, Y/n has something she wants to say to you.” Bobby gently pushed Y/n toward the now kneeling Otto. She took a deep breath and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck, “I sorry Unca Otto. I didn’t mean to be mean to you!” Otto gave her a tight hug and kissed her temple, “Oh Munchkin, it’s ok. You’re having a bad day, we all go through that. Next time, you have to tell us what’s wrong ok?” Y/n nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Forgive me?” Otto smiled and ruffled her hair, gaining a giggle from the child, “Of course I do munchkin. Now, go say sorry to Aunt Gemma. You really hurt her.” Y/n nodded and took her father’s hand, pulling him towards Gemma’s office. Bobby gave a quick knock to the open door, “Gemma, Y/n has something she wants to say to you.” Gemma moved away from her work and knelt down to face Y/n. 

Y/n bit her lip as she moved closer to her aunt. “Aunt Gemma, I’m sorry for being mean and hitting you. Forgive me?” Gemma nodded and opened her arms. Y/n ran forward and hugged Gemma tightly. “I forgive you baby. I’ll always forgive you.” Like with Otto, y/n pressed a kiss to Gemma’s cheek and gave her another hug. “I love you Aunt Gemma.” Gemma picked up the girl and squeezed tightly before handing her off to Bobby. “I’m going to go put her down for a nap until you know who returns.” Gemma smiled and nodded, waving off the pair so she could continue her work. Back in the clubhouse, Bobby moved his work closer to the couches and sat Y/n next to him. Covered in her favorite blanket and tucked in with her stuffed puppy, it only took Y/n minutes to pass out. Bobby only noticed when she stopped talking mid question. 

When it came time to pick the boys up from school, Gemma and Bobby decided it would be best to let Y/n continue sleeping. Gemma returned quickly with the boys and let them wake up their sleeping angel. Jax dropped his bag next to the couch and leaned over Y/n, shaking her shoulder. Y/n swatted at the air and mumbled in her sleep. Opie came up next to them and shook her again. “Wake up!” he whispered. Bobby chuckled and tugged the blanket from the girl. Y/n let out a tiny growl and reached for her blanket. “Daaadddy! 5 more minutes!” she whined. Jax and Opie laugh and started tickling her, “WAKE UP SIS!” Y/n squirmed and screeched, trying to hide behind her stuffed puppy. “You’re HOME!” She yelled as she jumped in their arms, “I thought you went away forever!”  
Jax and Opie hugged her tightly, “We said we’d be back. Mommy said we can play before work cuz you had a bad day.” 

 

After play time, dinner, and homework at the clubhouse, Gemma rounded up the boys and headed home. Bobby and y/n made their way back to his apartment. Tomorrow Y/n would be going back to her mother’s and Bobby was going to make the most out the rest of the night and day he had left with her. “Shall we read a story my angel?” Bobby and y/n were in their pjs and brushing teeth. Y/n nodded quickly and ran off to her bag, pulling out a book and holding it out. “Wizard of Oz? Really?” 

“My fabrite Daddy! I love it!” Bobby smiled and they settled into his bed. Tucking the girl against his side, he cleared his throat and began to read the story. 

“Dorothy lived in the midst of the great Kansas prairies, with Uncle Henry, who was a farmer, and Aunt Em, who was the farmer's wife. Their house was small, for the lumber to build it had to be carried by wagon many miles. There were four walls, a floor and a roof, which made one room; and this room contained a rusty looking cookstove, a cupboard for the dishes, a table, three or four chairs, and the beds. Uncle Henry and Aunt Em had a big bed in one corner, and Dorothy a little bed in another corner. There was no garret at all, and no cellar--except a small hole dug in the ground, called a cyclone cellar, where the family could go in case one of those great whirlwinds arose, mighty enough to crush any building in its path. It was reached by a trap door in the middle of the floor, from which a ladder led down into the small, dark hole.”


	4. Angel's First Day of School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter Y/n will be replaced with the name Angel, which is what Bobby calls her. I will not be going back to change the character's name. Y/n will still be used when her real name is being called but Angel is just easier to write. 
> 
> None of my chapters are Beta read, so all mistakes are my own.

The time had come and Bobby was dreading every moment of it. He sat on the recliner in the living room, refusing to look at anything on the walls. He hated being in Susan’s place. The walls were filled with pictures of Susan and her boyfriend, as well as his kids. There was only one or two pictures of his little angel scattered throughout. He could hear quiet voices and the shuffling of feet from all the children. Susan’s boyfriend had stayed in the kitchen, refusing to even acknowledge Bobby’s presence. He rubbed his hands down his face and sighed. He just had to stay strong for Y/n, it was only going to be another hour at most of being around them. “Daddy!” Y/n came running into the room, her hair knotted and unruly, her clothes too large for her small frame. Bitch couldn’t even brush her hair or get her new clothes...He seethed on the inside but kept a smile. “Hey angel -face. Go grab your brush so I can get your hair under control ok?” Y/n nodded and ran back toward the bathroom. Rising from his seat, Bobby made his way to the small kitchen and leaned against the doorway. Susan was getting her boyfriend’s children all settled in for breakfast. 

The little girl, who was Y/n’s age, had her hair brushed and braided into pigtails. The young boy and girl were munching happily on their food, their clothes looking freshly pressed and very obviously new. It was obvious that Susan took better care of these two than her own daughter. “Hey Suzy, I’m going to brush Y/n’s hair then take her to school. Is that alright with you?” Susan glanced up and shrugged at him. “Do whatever you want. Tempted to shave her head, get rid of that fucked up hair of hers.” Bobby tensed and stomped away from the seemingly perfect family. Y/n walked back to her father, her eyes cast to the floor as she handed him the brush. “C’mere sweetie. Let’s get your hair all pretty ok?” Y/n remained quiet throughout the whole ordeal, sniffling softly when Bobby got to a nasty knot. He whispered softly to her, “Don’t worry angel. We’ll get your hair under control. Don’t listen to Mommy. Your hair is beautiful, it’s just like daddy’s. After this, we’re going to Aunt Gemma, she has new clothes for you” FInally getting her hair under control, and with minimal tears, Y/n was almost ready for her first day of school. 

Arriving at Gemma’s house, Bobby noticed that there were multiple bikes already parked out front. The kids’ first day of school was always a big deal to them and now Y/n was going to be part of that. “Hey baby!” Gemma was already waiting at the door and ushered them in. She stopped when she finally glanced down at Y/n. Her shirt was so big, it looked like she was drowning in it. “What the hell is this?” Her eyes were cold as she glared at Bobby, who was holding his hand up in defense. “This is how Susan was going to send her to school today. She’s so busy being mom to her boyfriend’s brat, I walked in and Y/n’s hair wasn’t brushed. The bit...she said she’d rather cut all her hair off. I did what I could Gem.” Gemma glanced down at her niece and sighed. “Come on in. I’ll get her changed and we’ll eat breakfast before going.” Taking the little girl’s hand, Gemma guided her towards her bedroom. She was trying her best to contain her anger toward the girl’s mother. Gemma and Susan had never really got along. She tolerated the woman so that Y/n would be allowed over and because, at the time, Bobby was in love with her. Grabbing a bag from the floor, Gemma pulled out a new outfit she picked out for Y/n - a white button up with a lace collar and sleeves and a red skirt with suspenders. Y/n stroked the clothes gently and looked up at Gemma, “Are these for me Aunt Gemma?” Gemma’s heart broke at the tears forming in the little girl’s eyes. “Mommy doesn’t get me new things anymore. She says I can wear what the twins don’t want anymore.” 

“Well, that’s going to change soon baby. Now let’s get you ready so we can get you to school.”

Y/n skipped out of the room and over to Bobby, Gemma close behind her. “Daddy! Look what Aunt Gemma gots me!” Bobby smiled and mouthed a thank you to Gemma. Gemma only nodded and picked up her camera. “Alright, I want pics of the kids. This is a special day for our little girl! First day of school. How is Papa feeling?” Everyone laughed as Bobby shook his head. He pulled Y/n onto his lap and squeezed her, pressing a noisy kiss to her cheek as Gemma snapped pictures. “I love you my angel,” he whispered and pressed another kiss to her temple. Y/n turned and cuddled into her father’s arms, “I love you too Daddy! Is it time for school yet?” As he nodded, Gemma gathered the children and took more pictures. 

As Gemma buckled the children into her truck, the guys mounted their bikes. This would be the first time all the SAMCRO kids would be in school and they wanted to give them a proper send off before starting their run. On the way through town, many stopped to watch the procession of bikes surrounding the truck. Y/n glanced out the windows in awe. There were people who waved at the passing bikers, unsure of who or what was in the truck. To Y/n, it felt as if she was a princess being escorted through her kingdom. People showed respect to the men in leather. Once at school, the reactions were mixed. There were parents and children with smiles on their faces as the bikes parked, others were of fear and disgust. Bobby got to the truck first and unbuckled all the kids, helping them out to wait for their parents. Y/n clutched Bobby’s hand, fear starting to settle in. Bobby gave her hand a small squeeze and led her toward the school. Gemma & JT took Jax toward his new class, while Piney led Opie behind them. Y/n realized that she would be alone in a class where she didn’t know anybody. “Daddy, d-do I have to go?” her voice small as the building seemed to loom over her. Bobby stopped and knelt in front of her, smoothing her hair down and tapping her nose. “You’ll be fine Angel. You’ll see Jax and Opie when you go out to play. You’re going to make lots of friends and learn lots of things. You already know a lot since the boys taught you. You’ll do great today. And Gemma will pick you up after school.” 

Finally getting Y/n settled into her class and telling the teacher about Gemma, Bobby made his way out the class and towards his bike. Finally out the door he stopped and turned back, Y/n hadn’t followed him out like he feared. He looked through the door’s window and saw his little angel sitting nicely at her desk as she talked animatedly to the other children around her. She smiled wide and threw her head back, showing off her missing teeth as she laughed at something said. Bobby stared and took in a deep breath. “It gets easier,” JT laid a hand on Bobby’s shoulder and looked into the window at Y/n. “Yea, I guess. She’s just growing fast man.” Bobby sighed and shook his head, wiping at his face. Any other member and he would have stayed strong and stoic, but with JT there was no need. Everyone knew what Y/n meant to Bobby. This was his baby, who was growing fast and he was trying to be their for every milestone. He gave her one last glanced and caught her looking at him. He smiled to his daughter as she waved excitedly and blew a kiss his way. He caught her kiss and blew her one back. Giving her one last wave, he held his head up and walked to his bike. “You ok man?” someone asked. Bobby nodded and looked back at the school. His angel would be ok. She was growing up and he couldn’t wait to see how her life would shape.


	5. Birth of a Teller

Gemma had been bedridden for the past few weeks, forcing the men to step up and care for the trio of children on their own. Bobby currently had Jax, Opie, and Angel occupied doing their homework at the clubhouse with promises of freshly baked cookies and letting them watch some TV. Jax could hardly sit still, constantly calling Bobby over and asking if his mommy had the baby yet. Bobby couldn’t help but laugh and ruffle his head, reassuring him that as soon as Gemma was ready to have the baby, they’d all rush over to the hospital. Opie was just as excited as Jax. In his mind, this was his baby brother too and couldn’t wait to meet him and help Jax teach him the games they played. The only one unsure of everything was Angel. She sat quietly at the table, having finished all her homework first. Angel had taken quickly to school and always seemed to enjoy the work given. Bobby was proud that she never complained about doing homework, only that she wanted to work ahead. He hoped that she would continue to be like that and go off to college, make something of herself so she wouldn’t be like him or her mother. 

Bobby had finished checking all the homework and made them cleanup while he got food ready. If anyone had told Bobby that he would be a father, babysitting, and making mac & cheese with home breaded chicken tenders for his daughter and the sons of his brothers, he would have laughed. But here he was, Angel was almost finished with her first year of school and soon she would be five years old. “Daddy, can I help you?”Bobby turned and nodded his head “Alright Angel, I do need some help”. He really loved spending time with her and teaching her how to cook and bake with him. It amused him that she was responding more to being called Angel than her real name. He didn’t blame her, her mother always called her Y/n with disgust. I cant stand that bitch, he thought to himself. Ever since Susan had started dating her newest boyfriend, she had pushed Angel to the side. She was spending more time with Bobby so he couldn’t really complain, but it enraged him that she refused to give up custody. He knew she was using Angel to get child support from him. Thankfully he had kept thorough records of everything he bought for his daughter. He refused to give Susan any more money than needed; she would spend it on those other brats anyway. “Are you excited for the new baby?” Bobby glanced at his daughter who shrugged. He noticed anytime the baby was brought up, Angel would get quiet and retreat back. “What’s wrong baby girl? You know you can tell daddy.” He had stopped breading the chicken and pushed it aside. Angel shrugged again and mumbled incoherently. “I’m sorry, you gotta excuse your dear old man, I seem to be going deaf. will you repeat that baby?” Ange gave a small smile and walked over to him, wrapping her tiny arms around his leg, “I’m sad. I’m going to be left alone when the baby comes,” she whispered against his pants. 

Bobby reached down and picked her up, “What makes you say that?” 

“All everyone talks about is the baby. It’s gonna be like Mommy. When the new kids come home, you’re gonna forget about me and then I’ll have to find a new home to live in. Then if they get new kids, I'm gonna be forgot’n again and need another new home, then I’ll be all alone! And Opie and Jax won't play with me anymore” she sniffled and wiped at her face. Bobby was conflicted, he was angry that his own daughter thought he would be like her mother and part of him wanted to laugh at the story his daughter had thought up. He sat on one of the nearby chairs and pulled his daughter onto his lap. “Oh Angel, no one will replace you or forget about you. I know things at Mommy’s house are strange right now. I will never EVER forget about you! Jax and Opie will still play games with you. It’s going to be a while before the baby can even play games. We all love you here and you will always belong to the Samcro Family. Do you understand?” Angel looked up and nodded. Wrapping her tiny arms around her father, she nuzzled into his chest. “I love you Daddy.” Bobby smiled and kissed the top of her head, “I love you too my princess. Now, let’s get the food finished so we can feed you and the boys!”

 

It wasn't until a few days after Angel and Bobby's conversion that Gemma finally went into labor. Bobby, Tig, and Tig’s old lady, Genevieve, had volunteered to look after all the kids and the garage. Everyone else had a run to do and would be gone for the next few days. 

As Bobby and Tig escorted the children into the hospital room, Angel gripped her father’s hand tighter. Gemma was sitting up in bed, a tiny bundle in her arms, as JT sat beside her. Jax ran over to his parents and stood on his tiptoes, trying to see his newest sibling. Tig picked him up and gently set him on the bed. Opie was the next to run over, but he stood patiently next to the bed, until Gemma was ready to show everyone the newest Teller. “Angel, come here. Come meet your little brother,” she spoke softly to the girl. Opie turned and held his hand out to Angel, urging her to come closer. Angel took Opie’s hand and stepped closer to the bed. She bite her lip and took a deep breath when she realized what Gemma had said, “My little brother?” Angel scrunched her face in confusion. The adults chuckled and Gemma reached down, stroking Angel’s cheek softly. “Family isn’t just blood baby. You, Jax, Opie, and now little Thomas, you’re all brothers and sisters.” Angel smiled and gave a small giggle, “I like having Jax and Opie as big brothers.” 

“We like you as our little sister too!” Jax beamed at her. Opie squeezed Angel tightly and picked her up, letting her upper half rest on the bed to see the baby better. Bobby stepped forward and lifted Angel from little Opie, who scowled up at his uncle. “I had her Uncle Bobby! I wasn’t gonna drop her!” Bobby ruffled the boy’s hair and smiled, “I know Opie, just trying to give her better look.” Opie seemed to accept the answer and turned back toward Gemma, who was beaming at having all her babies in the same room. “Guys, put them on the bed with me. I want a picture with all my babies!” 

Jax and Opie sat on either side of Gemma. Angel was sitting between Opies legs as she peered at the small baby. “I love you already little brother,” she whispered. Right as Genevieve we taking the picture, Angel leaned over and pressed a kiss to little Thomas's nose.


	6. Chapter 6

Bobby and JT sat on the couch in Bobby's house as the children ran around without a care in the world. Bobby envied them at this moment. It had been too good of a year for the members of SAMCRO and it was bound to come to an end. Jax and opie were running after each other, Angel was lying on her stomach teaching little Thomas's how to color with crayons. Bobby moved from the couch and sat on the floor next to the kids, pulling Angel into his lap and hugging her tightly. “Daddy? What's wrong?” Angel turned in his lap and held his face between her little hands.Bobby took in a shuddering breath, gripping his daughter harder. 

JT called the boys over, having them sit near Bobby and Angel. “Guys, we have some news to tell you and it's not good,” JT took a pause and pulled Thomas onto his own lap. Opie and Jax sat between Bobby and JT, unsure of what was going on. They had saw and heard Gemma on the phone earlier and saw her running out in tears. “Daddy, is mommy ok?” Jax spoke quietly. Jt smiled at his boy and nodded, “Yea, this isn’t about Mommy. It’s about Tig and Auntie Gen. They were in an accident today.” 

Angel looked between her dad and JT. She loved her Aunt Gen as much as she loved Gemma and Luanne. The three women were more of mothers to her than her actual mother. Being the only girl meant the three women often pampered her and took her along to their girl’s day out. “Are they ok Daddy?}” Angel stared into her father’s watering eyes. Bobby wiped his face and shook his head. “No Angel, they were both hurt. Uncle Tig is ok though.” 

Opie scrunched his face up, like Angel, Opie loved his Aunt Gen. She took care of him when his mom and dad fought, which was happening more often. She had made sure that when Mary and Piney were fighting and throwing things at each other, that Opie was away for the night; she let him stay up later to watch cartoons with her and eat ice cream past bedtime. “W-what about Aunt Genie?” Opie finally spoke up, but dared not to look at either of the men. His gut told him that something else had happened and he was not sure he really wanted to hear what happened. 

JT and Bobby exchanged glances, neither was sure how to tell them about this. It was Bobby who finally spoke up. “Aunt Gen didn’t make it. She was hurt really bad. And, apparently, she was pregnant. They saved the baby but,” Bobby looked at the three children staring at him with mouths open and tears ready to burst, “I’m so sorry guys. They couldn’t save Aunt Gen, she’s gone.” 

It wasn’t until much later that night, after JT and Bobby had let the children cry their tears and ask all their questions that Gemma had finally called to give an update on Tig and his new daughter. Bobby sat on the couch, Angel lying on his chest and gripping his shirt, just like when she was a baby. Bobby refused to loosen his grip on her. He let his mind wander and his thoughts went to how he would have been if he’d been in Tig’s place. Opie and Jax had passed out on the floor and Thomas had fallen asleep on JT. Bobby glanced at all the kids and sighed. They were outlaw bikers. How would they manage having all these children around while they were out running guns and having targets on their backs? Yes, Gemma would watch over them gladly but she was only just one woman. Luanne would step in and help with the children too but her and Otto were still in the honeymoon phase and spent every moment they could alone. Bobby couldn’t blame either of them. If he had the choice, he’d be spending all his free time in bed with a beautiful woman too. Instead he found himself waiting around to see when Gemma would be home to take the boys home. 

Angel stirred in her sleep, gripping at Bobby’s shirt tighter. It unnerved Bobby to see that the longer he went between seeing his daughter, the more she stirred and cried in her sleep. He rubbed small circles along her back and singly softly to her “I wonder if you're lonesome tonight,  
You know someone said that the world's a stage, And each must play a part.” Angel let out a soft sigh and finally loosened her grip on Bobby’s shirt. “I got you baby girl,” he whispered softly against her hair. JT looked over to see Bobby rocking and singing to Angel. His boys were all happily passed out and he knew that they would remain passed out long after he and Gemma got them home. 

The three had been pulled from school for a week to deal with the loss of Gen. Susan gladly let Bobby keep Angel for the entire week, almost pushing them both of George’s house. Bobby sat in the recliner, attempting to brush Angel’s hair into something manageable. “Damn little girl, doesn’t anyone brush your hair at home?” Angel just shrugged and looked to the floor, “I try to myself but it hurts Daddy.” 

Bobby sighed and shook his head, the earlier conversation with Susan about Angel’s hair nagging at the back of his mind. “It’s ok baby. We’re just going to put it in a ponytail and hope for the best. We don’t want to be late. Now go get your shoes on, Uncle Clay was nice enough to shine them up for you. And don’t forget your jacket!” Angel got up and ran to finish getting ready. Bobby ran his hands down his face. It was the day to bury Geneviere and he wasn’t sure how Angel was going to react. She had been quiet the last few days and anyone anyone asked how she was doing, she'd shrug and walk away. Bobby made a mental note to talk to the club about pulling back on his duties for a while. He loved the club and it was his life but Angel was more important and he missed his happy little girl. 

As they stood around the lowering coffin, Angel stared down the dark hole. She wasn't sure how to feel. Her aunt was gone and she had never said goodbye. All the adults around her were trying their best to keep their composure. Some men sniffled, others let the tears flow, and there were those who refused to show any emotion. Angel saw her Uncle Tig sitting on the other side of the grave, staring blankly at the ground. Letting go of her father’s hand, Angel made her way over to him. She wasn’t used to seeing the empty look in his eyes. Leaning her head on his arm, Angel started to softly sing one of the only songs she knew by heart, “Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me, Where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the chimney tops…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the last OC has been introduced! If you're wanting to know more about the Little Trager, check out mrstellerwinston on tumblr or check out this for the Prologue to the sister story. 
> 
> https://mrstellerwinston.tumblr.com/post/158532267707/little-one-prologue


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1 of The Reaper’s Angel is halfway done! This was a hard chapter for me to write. It was longer but I felt the need to cut it down. This may be a hard chapter for some to read, there is mention of and alluding to child abuse. The song lyrics used are from Elvis’s song “I Love You Because”

Angel sat at the table surrounded by her family. Family dinners with all her uncles at Gemma’s was something she always looked forward to. Tonight, instead of happily eating, she was pushing the food around her plate. She had no real appetite, despite not having eaten since the day before. “What’s wrong princess?” Her uncle piney nudged her arm softly as he leaned close. Angel just shrugged and put her fork down. “Not hungry?” Her response was only another shrug again. Bobby looked up and noticed his daughter not eating. “Angel?” The men around the table grew quiet as they turned their attention to Angel, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.  
She wanted to eat, she really did. But her mother and George’s words continued to echo in her mind.  
-Flashback-  
“Mommy? May I have a snack please? I finished all my homework already!” Angel beamed. Since her mother had started dating and moved them in with George and his two children, Angel had been trying her best to be a good child and not bother her mother. Susan rolled her eyes and ignored her daughter, instead going back to cleaning up. It was a rare day that everyone was home. George’s children were outside playing in the yard already while Angel had been forced to do her homework first. George was sitting in his recliner reading his newspaper. “Mommy?”Angel got up and stepped closer to Susan. “Damnit Angel, can’t you do anything yourself! Don’t you see I’m busy right now?” Susan slammed down the rag and stormed out the kitchen, leaving Angel confused and hurt. Taking a deep breath, Angel went to the fridge and pulled out everything she needed for a small sandwich.  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Angel froze at the sound of his voice.  
“I- I was making a sandwich. I’m hungry.” Angel didn’t need to turn around to know that George probably had a scowl on his face. She wasn’t sure what she had done to make him not like her, she always listened to him and never asked for anything that she didn’t absolutely need. Even then, she waited until she was with her daddy or Aunt Gemma.  
George closed the distance between the two and snatched the food away from Angel. “I’ve told you this before. You eat when we eat. Not before, not after. You don’t need to eat more than that. Now get the hell out my fucking kitchen. You’re already fat enough.”  
Angel glared up at the man. She had never felt hatred for another person before but the only thing she could feel for this so-called man was pure hatred. Angel felt the rage building up inside her as she clenched her fist. All she needed to do was pull her arm back and hit him where Jax and Opie taught her would hurt the most. As she was ready to hit the man, her mother stormed in “Angel Munson! What the hell do you think you’re about to do?” She bellowed.  
Angel spun to face her mother as tears filled her eyes. “I was just trying to make a sandwich! I told you I was hungry and you promised when I was done with homework you’d make me something and you didn’t! You never keep your promises anymore!”  
Susan stared at her daughter before grabbing her arm and dragging her down the hall to her bedroom. “Don’t you dare yell at me ever again little girl! I am not your father and will not tolerate you being a disrespectful brat! Do you see Lily and James acting this way to their father or to me? You should strive to be more like that!”  
Angel yanked her arm away “I’m glad you’re not Daddy! He loves me at least! You like Lily and James better anyway! You only keep me around so Daddy gives you money! You don’t love me so get out my room!” Angel tried to keep the tears from spilling over, all she wanted was her daddy to make them go away but she had another day before she’d be able to spend time with him.  
Susan scoffed and slapped the girl across her face. “You ungrateful little brat. You can just stay in here tonight. No dinner for you. Go to bed and if I find you outside this bedroom tonight, you will regret it.”

Angel refused to cry in front of them. The last time she did, Susan had locked her into the closet until she calmed down. Instead, Angel just climbed into her bed and threw the blankets over her head. She would be glad to be out the house for the weekend and with her real family.  
-end flashback-  
Angel pushed her chair back and hurried out of the room, running out to the backyard. Bobby stood and quickly followed her. She had been acting this way for almost a year now and it was scaring Bobby. She had shrugged off lots of things she once loved, but he assumed it was just a phase. Angel sat on the ground, picking at the grass blades beneath her legs. Bobby stopped and just stared at his little girl. The moonlight seemed to cast light only on her. Her dark brown curls glistened under the light. “Angel? Baby girl?”  
Angel glanced up at her father before going back to picking at the grass. How could she tell him what was going on? She knew if she did, he’d go yell at her mom and George, and that would make everything worse. Instead, Angel kept quiet. She would tell him eventually, but as long as she was forced to stay at her mother’s house, she would never say what went on.  
Bobby walked over and sat on the grass next to his daughter. He knew something was going on; she had been acting so odd lately and he wasn’t sure what to do. So he did the only thing he knew how to do, he laid on the grass with hands behind his head and stared up at the sky and began to sing. “I love you because, because my heart is lighter, honey every time, every time I’m walking by your side, and I love you, yes I love you because the future is a little bit brighter, and the door, the door of my happiness, you open wide…”  
Angel scooted closer to her father, until she was touching his side. Bobby wrapped his arm around Angel and pulled her down so that she was snuggled to his side. “Talk to me baby girl. I can’t fix anything if I don’t know what’s wrong.”  
Angel snuggled into her father and huffed, “You’re just gonna get mad Daddy.”  
Bobby sat up and pulled her onto his lap. Lifting her chin so their eyes met, he kissed the tip of her nose. “I promise to do my best not to get mad. I can’t promise more than that though.”  
Angel made a face but nodded. She told him how Susan and George had been treating her, how George made comments about her eating too much and being ungrateful, and how Susan just let him say and treat her anyway he wanted. True to his promise, Bobby remained calm and didn’t get mad. Inside he was seething with anger, but he refused to let his daughter witness that. He didn’t want her to feel worse than she already felt. “I’m so sorry you have to do through that baby. You, nor any other child, should ever be told those things. I’m sad that you didn’t tell me sooner but I get it. I will do everything I can to make you feel safe again.”  
Angel wiped the tears away from her face and nodded. She found it hard to look her father in the eyes still. “I don’t like Mommy. Why can’t I just stay with you?”  
“Is that what you really want baby? ‘Cuz if it is, you know I will do everything in my power to get you away from your mother.”  
Angel stared up with wide eyes and nodded her head frantically. “Yes Daddy! I don’t want to be there anymore! I hate it there! I hate George! I don’t want want to be with mommy anymore, I just want to stay with you!” Angel started sobbing again and clung to her father’s shirt.  
Bobby took in a deep shuddering breath. He had never heard his daughter talk like that and for her to claim to hate someone was new. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, he held her tight. “I promise Angel, I’m going to do everything to get you away from that. You know you have everyone here to talk to and care for you. I promise you will never be without someone telling you they love you or making sure you’re ok. I love you so much baby, you are my world.”  
After Angel exhausted herself from crying in his arms, Bobby finally made his way inside. He walked her to the guest room that Gemma always let her use and laid her on the bed. Bobby made sure to tuck her in and placed her stuffed puppy in her arms before leaving the room. Making his way back to the group, he saw that everyone was still there. “Sorry about that guys,” he groaned out as he fell into an empty seat in the living room. Over the next few hours he explained what was going on and his plan to get custody of Angel. He knew that it would be hard but he was determined to ensure his daughter was happy and safe. “Gemma, I’m really gonna need help with this. I don’t know where to start in any of this.”  
Gemma took a drag of her cigarette and nodded as Bobby spoke. “I’ll call around lawyers in the morning. We’ll also start looking at houses nearby. You’re going to want something bigger for you two to live in. The sooner, the better. We can get it furnished quickly. She already has a lot of stuff here, at your place, and at the club. They’ll see that she’s taken care of better with us anyway. We’ll get her Bobby.”  
Bobby could only nod. His head was spinning with ideas of what needed to be done and how to get it done. “I’ve already been looking at houses. Found something a couple days ago. Has a yard, couple bedrooms, garage, nice kitchen. I could pay for most of it. I’ve been saving since she was born anyway.”  
“Well boys. We all better prepare for this. We got a lot of work to do come morning,” Gemma put out her cigarette and stood, “Bobby you’re free to spend the night with Angel here. Tig, you and the baby are welcomed to stay, her bassinet is in Thomas’s room. Everyone else, get the hell out my house,” she smiled and blew kisses at the laughing men before retreating for the night.  
Bobby climbed into bed and pulled his daughter close. Yea, come morning they would have a lot of work to do but it would be well worth it. He would keep his promise to Angel, he would do anything in his and the club’s power to make sure Angel stayed with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be hard for some people to read. There is mention of child abuse. I’ve tried a new style and did little time skips in this chapter. There is a lot to cover in this but I’m trying to keep it easy to read.

-One year later-

The past year had worn Bobby out. He sat at the kitchen table with papers spread out before him. Since Angel told him what was happening at home, he started keeping track of what she said, eating habits, sleeping habits, calendar of school and other events, what he bought her, how much he gave to Susan, etc. It had been a hard year with all the court dates and mediation sessions. Of course Susan and George appeared to be a loving middle class couple who doted on Angel compared to the rough looking biker who worked at a garage. 

Gemma had been doing her best to help but with two boys of her own, plus Opie, plus helping Tig care for little Bambi, and then Angel on the odd days Bobby couldn’t watch her, Gemma was exhausted. Tig’s daughter was starting to walk so, with two walking toddlers around, everyone was extra watchful. Angel had been a big help though. She loved both Bambi and Thomas and often helped Gemma feed, change, and bathe them. Bobby saw how Angel thrived taking care of the toddlers, she was always doting on them and keeping them out of trouble. 

Today, Bobby had agreed to keep keep Thomas and Bambi home with him and Angel. Otto and Luanne were supposed to stop in later with lunch for all of them. Otto also had the playset Bobby purchased and was supposed to help him put it together. The house had become a blessing for the little Munson family. The yard was big enough for the playset and a possible pool in the future. 

Bobby dropped the paper work on the table and got up to join the playing children in the living room. Just as he was about to sit down, the doorbell rang. “Alright kiddos. Who’s ready for lunch?” 

Otto and Luanne walked in with a picnic basket and blanket. “Thought we’d all eat outside since it’s so nice! And the kids could get some fresh air!” Luanne was beaming as she made her way out to the back yard. Bobby raised a brow at Otto, who just shrugged and quickly made his way outside after Luanne. “Alright Kiddo, I’ll grab Tommy and Bambi, you grab their blankets, and let’s go!” 

As they sat on the blanket eating the food Luanne had made, Bobby could sense they were holding back something. “So, you gonna share with the class what’s going on, or shall we start playing a guessing game?” Bobby took a bite out of his sandwich and looked between the blushing couple. 

Luanne smiled and held out her hand, a large shiney rock on her ring finger. Bobby gaped at the ring and looked between them again, “We’re getting married Bobby! And I already talked to Tig...so we’re wondering if Angel will be our other flower girl?”

Angel looked up from her food quickly with surprise. “I get to be in your wedding?! Daddy pleeaaseee!!!!” Bobby nodded as Angel got up and threw herself into Otto and Luanne’s arms. “I promise to be the best flower girl ever!” 

July -   
The Fourth of July was here and the club was busy trying to get everything together to welcome the other charters down. Jax, Opie, and Angel had begged for a summer party to anyone that would listen to them. So here they all were, cleaning up the clubhouse, making food, gathering fireworks, and getting the whole area prepared. As Bobby dragged out trash bags, Angel was following him, her excitement showing.“Daddy! I’m so excited! Are we going to set off fireworks? Is Uncle Clay going to be here? How about Uncle Tig and Bambi? Can we go buy water balloons for Jax and Opie? Will there be other kids?”

Bobby turned to her and picked her up, giving her a quick kiss to the nose. “You? Excited? Really? I don’t think you are! And to answer you, Yes, Yes, Yes, Maybe, and Yes. Now how about you go help out Uncle Tig and watch Bambi for while? We need his help moving stuff.”

“Ok Daddy! I’m so excited!” She squealed as she ran back to the club house. Angel had been living with Bobby for a few months and she had finally started acting herself again. She was vibrant and full of life, always wanting to help with Bambi and Thomas. Bobby chuckled as she watched Angel take Bambi from Tig. She was such a mother hen to the toddlers and everyone loved seeing her like that. 

As the day went on, and more bikes filled the lot, the music got louder, many of the men got drunker but some of SAMCRO decided to sit this party out. Bobby had drove his pickup that day and had packed extra blankets. The bed of the truck had been turned into a nest like creation for all the children to sit it. Gemma sat with Thomas on her lap and Jaxon her side, Angel sat between Jax and Opie, who was snuggled up with Bambi. Clay had set a small cooler with them, filled with soda and juice for the kids and some beer for the adults. “Daddy when are the fireworks starting?”

“Soon baby. Uncle Clay and Piney went to get them ready. Relax and be ready.”

Luanne had snapped pictures of Gemma and the kids in the back of the pickup before climbing in and sitting beside Opie. Angel ended up sitting between Jax’s legs and leaned back against her big brother so everyone for comfortably. 

By the end of the night, after all the fireworks were done and most of the men and women had found a place to pass out, Bobby picked up Angel and took her back to his dorm me. “Thank you Daddy. I had so much fun!”

“I'm glad baby. Now let's get some sleep. I'm sure we're going to have a lot of work to do in the morning. I love you baby.”

“I love you Daddy. Night night”

December -   
Bobby was exhausted. Another day closer to Christmas and another court appearance checked off. Bobby wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. They told him it would be easy. With all the proof of Susan being a neglectful parent, with Angel meeting and telling the child psychiatrist what was going on, all the paper trail that Bobby had since Angel was a baby, it should have taken only a couple months. But here they were, almost at the end of the year and seemingly no where closer to final verdict. 

All Bobby wanted to do at this point was lay down and sleep for the rest of the day. He was thankful Clay had decided to take Angel for the day. Between Clay and Otto, Angel was taken care of perfectly while Bobby was forced to attend court or any other bullshit meeting Susan and her lawyers decided to force on him. At least he had temporary custody of Angel. Since the day George decided to raise a hand to his child in front of him, Bobby refused for Angel to go back to that house. Bobby got up and walked over to the kitchen, he had given up publically drinking until the court was over with but that didn’t mean he didn’t take a drink when alone. And this was one of those moments where he needed a good drink. 

Angel had become the happy child he knew she was once she had moved in with him. She was always surrounded by her uncles and Gemma. Jax and Opie refused to let her out of their sights when she was over. They had witnessed Angel getting hit and almost dragged away by her soon-to-be step-father. Bobby was sure he would be going to jail and losing custody of his daughter that day. He choked back a sob as he imagined what would have happened had no one been there to hold him back from attacking George. His baby would have been given to a parent who didn’t care and a step-father who would physically abuse her at will. Clay had been the one to grab Angel away before George could throw her in his truck. The club had stood in front of Bobby and Angel, refusing to let Susan or George step near her. No one moved until the cops finally arrived and saw Angel’s red and swelling face. 

Bobby was hopeful that the police report against George would help with the case. The court stated Susan was guaranteed a supervised visit for the holidays and Bobby was still livid. He knew he had to play along though. This would be over soon and he’d keep his little girl safe. 

He was just ready for Christmas already. The house was already decorated, courtesy of Jax, Opie, Angel, Thomas, Bambi, Gemma, and Luanne. He wasn’t sure when it happened, but all he knew was that one day there were no decorations and the next, he wasn’t sure if it was actually his house. He was happy with it though because every night, he got to see Angel smile at the twinkling lights and all the decorations. All the gifts were already bought and wrapped, almost all of the children’s presents were hidden in his home office, waiting for them to be picked up Christmas eve. 

Despite everything going on, this would be a great Christmas for all of them. All the kids were healthy and doing well in school. The club was going great and profiting. The only issues were coming from Susan and her now fiance - George. But Bobby wasn’t going to let that get to him. Not this year. Angel was excited about it being the first year she could help with presents and had saved her allowance to buy small gifts for everyone. 

January -   
Bobby sat in the waiting room of the hospital, his legs bouncing as he gripped the bloodied fabric in his hands. “Bobby! What the fuck happened?” Gemma’s voice rang across the room as she ran to him, the kids and club following behind her. Bobby looked up and forced back the tears. “U-um. She was with Susan today. Another supervised visit. I don’t know..I’m not sure what happened. I just got called and told she was being taken up for surgery and the nurse gave me her jacket…” Bobby looked back down at the jacket in his hands. It was the denim jacket he had bought Angel. She had wanted it so badly so she could put patches on it “just like Daddy”. He had helped her sew on the rainbow and cat patches they found at the store. Gemma sat next to him and pulled him close. 

It would be a few hours of waiting in silence before the doctor came looking for Bobby. He tuned out most of what the doctor had said. His little girl had been hit while playing in the street. “Where the fuck was her mother?” Bobby growled out. How could Susan let this happen to her? Had she hated her daughter so much that she didn’t care to watch over her during a supposed supervised visit? The more he thought about it, the angrier her got. Clay and JT stood on either side of him, their hands on his shoulder. “You gotta calm down Bobby. Angel’s gonna be ok. You need to be calm when you go in and see her, brother. Our little girl needs her daddy to be strong,” Clay spoke softly, trying to get Bobby to calm down. 

It wasn’t for another hour that Bobby and Gemma were finally able to see Angel. As they followed the nurse to her room, Gemma grabbed Bobby’s hand and squeezed it tightly. Bobby just gave a small smile and took in a deep breath before stepping into the room. Angel was in bed, casts on her arm and leg, wires attached to various machines, and a bandage wrapped around her head. It was all too much for Bobby and he finally let out a sob. Gemma pulled him close and wrapped her arms tightly around him. “She’s going to be ok Bobby. We’re all going to be here and help care for her.”

Bobby continued to sob; he had been strong and tried to hold in all his emotions but seeing his little girl in that bed was killing him. “She was supposed to be safe Gemma! I PROMISED her that nothing bad would happen if she saw that bitch! I MADE THAT PROMISE! How am I supposed to get through this Gemma? My baby girl is lying in that bed and there is nothing I can do about it…”

Gemma slowly rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. “She’s a Munson. She is a SAMCRO baby. That means she’s a fighter. And she will get better. We will do whatever we have to to make it all better. Your job is to be strong for our little girl and make it so she stays with her real family. Make Susan pay for this, Bobby. Because I’m going to make that bitch pay in the worst way possible.No ONE messes with our babies.” 

When Angel was finally released from the hospital and sent home, Bobby found it hard to stray far from home. Any time he had to be at the clubhouse or garage, he took the time to get Angel ready to go with him. She adjusted well to being in a wheelchair, and despite the pain and nausea from her medicine, Angel was doing well. Jax and Opie become a constant in his house, so much so that he got a bunk bed for Angel’s room so the boys could stay over. 

With the accident, Bobby was relieved to hear that the visits to Susan were put on hold. His lawyer felt that despite the accident, it would help his case of getting Susan out of their lives for good. 

April - 

Bobby stood in the courtroom, his arms wrapped around Angel, who was sobbing into his chest. “We did it baby girl, you don’t have to see them anymore!” He picked his daughter up and hugged her closer. It was finally all over, he won. “I get to stay with you forever, right Daddy?” Angel was smiling so wide that Bobby couldn’t help but laugh and nod. “Until you’re all grown and ready to move away from me!”

Angel frowned and shook her head, “Never Daddy!” 

Bobby kissed the top of her head and carried her out of the courtroom. “Cmon kiddo, let’s go get some ice cream and then we’ll go tell everyone the great news!”

Pulling up to the clubhouse, Bobby smiled at the waiting group of people. He had asked everyone to stay behind and not to attend the court hearing. He knew he would be getting here but wanted everyone to wait for the verdict until he was ready. “You ready baby girl?”

Angel looked up at him and nodded as she gripped her crutches. Just like the wheelchair, Angel had adjusted well to using the crutches. She was still able to keep up with the boys but she tired easier from them. Jax and Opie still kept a close eye on her, never letting her get too tired. They had taken to watching and helping with Thomas and Bambi more so that Angel could rest. “Well?!” Jax and Opie ran up to the pair, their eye wide with anticipation. Angel looked to the ground and sniffled. Everyone paused as their faces fell. The silence was deafening and Bobby couldn’t help but to start laughing at everyone. Soon Angel joined in and looked up with a smile. “I get to stay with Daddy!” Jax and Opie screamed, lifting the girl up and hugging her close. Soon they were surrounded by everyone else. Angel was passed between the adults, who hugged her tightly and covered her face in kisses. 

Yea, they were outlaw bikers. They did illegal things almost daily. But they were family and they finally had all their kids safe. “Welcome to the Single Dad’s club my friend!” Tig yelled as he threw an arm around Bobby’s shoulder. 

“Yea, shit’s gonna be tough. But that’s why you have us to help you!” Clay pressed a big kiss to Angel’s cheek, “And Angel, nor any of these kids, will ever have to worry about some shit head trying to hit them. Gotta get through Uncle Clay first, ain’t that right sweety?” 

Angel giggled and wrapped her arms tighter around the big man’s neck. “That’s right Uncle Clay! Anyone who messes with me, messes with you guys. And you’ll beat them up! And if they hurt you, I BEAT them up!” 

 

“That’s right sis! Op and I will always protect you, even when they’re not around. No one is ever gonna hurt you again” Jax spoke up. JT pulled Jax and Opie close and squeezed them. “This...This is the future of SAMCRO gentlemen.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an intense chapter. There is death of a character mentioned here. We all know that the life of SAMCRO is full of pain and angst, this is no difference.

 

Angel sat on the chair farthest from the hospital bed, attempting to keep her mind occupied with the book from school but her mind kept drifting toward the boy in the bed. It had been a hard few months for the Teller family. Thomas had fallen ill and the future looked grim for the young boy. Gemma had been doing what she could to keep everyone together and JT had disappeared to Ireland. Angel had taken over watching Bambi to alleviate some burdens from Gemma. It tore Angel apart to see the woman she considered her mother to be so worn down and always on the verge of tears. It killed Angel to be in the room and watch as her baby brother struggled for his life. She had heard the doctors tell the adults that there was a low chance for him surviving. She had heard Gemma cry and swear the the heavens, asking why they had cursed her and her children with such a defect and why they were punishing her by taking her baby.

Angel tried to understand everything she could. Jax had become distant from everybody, preferring only to hang out with Opie. Angel wanted to feel hurt but she understood that he was grieving. Bambi was taking it hard to. Thomas was her best friend, her “twin”. No one really knew how to explain it to the young girl. Angel had just told her that Thomas was sick and they were working hard to make him all better.

Tossing her school book back into her bed, Angel made her way over to the hospital bed and sat beside the sleeping Thomas, grabbing his hand and giving it a small squeeze. “I love you Tommy. Please get better. I have so much more I need to teach you and Bambi. She needs you to get better Tommy. Jax and Ma need you too. They’re losing it Tommy and I don’t know how to make them all better,” she stroked the hair back from his face and sighed. He had been sleeping more and more each day. Angel pressed her lips to his hand and choked back a sob, “Please Tommy...I don’t want to lose you.”

Gemma stood in the door and watched as Angel sobbed over Tommy. She clutched at her heart and took in a shaky breath. This was a hard time for everyone, she knew that. But it was hitting the kids harder than they originally thought. Gemma was thankful for Angel, who had seemed to grow so much over the past few months. As she struggled with Thomas being in the hospital, JT leaving to Ireland, and Jax acting out, it was Angel who stepped up to help her. The little girl took care of Bambi when Tig needed her to, she helped Gemma make food for everyone, even making her lunch when she couldn’t get out of bed. Angel was at the hospital every day she could with Gemma. She had refused to let Gemma go alone; Jax had only gone once with her to see Thomas.

Gemma took careful steps into the room and sat beside Angel, rubbing her back slowly. “Hey baby,” she cooed softly, “Come here baby girl, I know sweety. This must be so hard for you.” Angel turned and wrapped her arms around Gemma’s waist, burying her face and finally sobbing.

“Mommy...why is this happening to him? He’s just a baby still! It’s not fair!” Angel continued to sob. Gemma had no words for once. She stared up at the ceiling blinking back her own tears as her little girl clung to her. Gemma had always wanted a little girl but had been blessed with two boys. When Bobby brought Angel home to SAMCRO for the first time, Gemma fell in love and vowed to treat her as if she was her own. Then Bambi came along, despite the awful circumstances, and Gemma had the perfect family, two perfect boys and two perfect little girls. And now her little girl was hurting and she had no words to make it better. “I don’t know Angel. It’s not fair. I don’t know what’s going to happen but we will make Tommy feel nothing but love and comfort ok?” She lifted the girl’s chin and wiped away the tears.

Angel nodded and gripped the back of Gemma’s shirt tighter. Angel hated this, she just wanted to go home and watch as Tommy and Bambi played and colored on the floor. She just wanted Jax and Opie to pick her up and spin her around before chasing after her with their water guns. She just wanted all her brothers to be home and healthy.

\--- Five Months Later ---

Angel stared at herself in the full length mirror. Angel had just turned 10 and she already had dark bags under her eyes. Today was the day and for the second time in her life, she was in all black. Pulling her back into a ponytail, Angel wrapped a bow in her hair before walking out to the living room. “Hey munchkin,” Tig called out to her and beckoned her over. Angel stared up at her uncle, “Yes?”

Tig frowned at the blank look on the child’s face. He knew what she had done for Gemma and Bambi over the past months and was worried. He knelt in front of her and pulled her close, “How you holding up?” Angel shrugged and picked a piece of lint off his shirt. “As ok as I can. Is Bambi ready or do you need me to do her hair?” Tig pulled Angel in closer and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I got her munchkin. You need to eat something and relax before we go. Your dad will be back soon.”

Angel nodded and kissed his cheek. “Uncle Tig,” she paused and looked down to the floor, “D-do you think Daddy will let me ride with him? I-i-i don’t want to go in the car.” Tig smiled and nodded at her, “We’ll ask when he gets here. And if he says no, you can ride with me ok?”

Angel finally smiled and nodded before running to the kitchen to grab breakfast. Bobby arrived minutes later, muttering under his breath. “Thanks for watching her Tig. Gemma is a mess. No one can get a hold of JT. Jax was refusing to leave Piney’s house, had to damn near drag him out and home to get ready. Day’s already hard enough and that boy has to do this to his mom.”

Tig nodded and patted his brother’s shoulder. “It’s gonna be a rough day for everyone man. Talk to Angel, she’s holding on by a thread today. She wants to ride with you today. She hasn’t seen you much lately. Might be time we all take a little break to spend with our families man.”

Bobby walked toward the kitchen and leaned against the doorway. Angel was pushing the cereal in her bowl around, not really paying attention but to a spot on the table. “Hey baby girl. Gonna eat or waiting for the food to magically appear in your stomach?”

Angel dropped her spoon and looked up at her dad. She jumped out of her seat and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. There was so much she wanted to say to him but could find no words. “It’s ok baby. Tig talked to me already, I’d love for you to ride on the bike with me,” Bobby picked her up and held her close to him, pressing kisses to her cheeks, nose, and temple, “It’s ok Angel. It’s a hard day for all of us. You’ve been so strong for everyone today. After this, we’re gonna go on a trip. Just me and you ok?”

“No club? You promise?”

“Cross my heart, Princess. Just you and me, we’ll even take the truck! Now finish breakfast because we have to get going.”

 

By the time Tig and Bobby arrived with the girls, the lot of the club house was filled with bikes and cars. Gemma was outside, sitting at one of the tables as she smoked. Bobby approached softly and looked at his friend. Her eyes had lost the spark and fire of life and were now dull. It was obvious to all who knew Gemma that she was just a shell today, going through the motions of saying hello to everybody and accepting their condolences. Angel took Bambi’s hand and led her over to Gemma, who finally gave a real smile when she saw her girls. “Hi Mommy. Do you want something to drink?” Angel smiled up at the woman as she helped Bambi into the seat next to Gemma. Gemma just shook her head and opened her arms. Angel threw herself into her arms and held her tightly. Gemma pressed a kiss to her temple and smoothed down the girl’s hair. “No baby. Why don’t you go see Jax and Opie? I’m sure they miss you.”

Angel nodded and made her way over to the boxing ring, where Jax was sitting. He just stared at the ring, his eyes were red and puffy. Angel climbed the bench and sat next to Jax on the table. “Hey,” she nudged him softly before leaning her head on his shoulder. Jax looked down at her and gave a small smile, “Hey sis. You doing ok?” Angel shrugged and looked up at him, “Are YOU doing ok?” Jax gave her a similar shrug. They both remained silent, staring at the ring until they were called. The bikes were lined up behind the hearse and the limo that would be carrying Gemma, Luanne, and the children. Angel walked over to her father, who handed her a helmet and helped her onto his bike. Gemma smiled and blew a kiss her way before getting in the limo. Soon the procession was on it’s way. The streets of Charming seemed deserted. The few people that were out bowed their heads as the sounds of bikes filled the air.

 

"We are gathered here to say farewell to Thomas Teller and to commit him into the hands of God…” Angel tuned out the words of the priest as she gazed at the small coffin before her. Tommy, her baby brother, had succumbed to heart failure. She would never see the blonde boy running around with Bambi, shrieking as Angel and Jax chased them around the yard. She would never see her baby brother grow up. “It’s not fair! He should be here with us!” Angel’s mind screamed in rage as she clenched her hands. She didn’t realize that she was shaking until a pair of arms wrapped around her. Looking up, she saw that it was her Uncle Clay who had pulled her against him and was holding onto her. She looked around and noticed that her dad had went to Gemma’s side and was holding her as she wept. Jax sat in the chair next to his mother, clutching one of her hands as tears silently streamed down his face. Opie was on her other side, gripping her other hand. Bambi was in her father’s arms, crying loudly and asking for Thomas. Angel couldn’t take it, she couldn’t watch her family falling apart. Spinning around, she stared up at her Uncle. “C-can we walk? For a little bit please?”

Clay shook his head. “No princess. We need to be here.”

Angel bite at her lip and shook her head. “P-please? I-i-i can’t!” She was trying to keep her voice low. She knew that she should stay and go to Gemma but Angel’s head was spinning. She felt like she couldn’t breath and that the world was closing in on her. Clay saw his niece struggling and just scooped her into his arms. “It’s ok Princess. Just cry baby. No one will judge you for it. You are allowed to show that you’re hurt,” he whispered into her ear as she shook in his arms. Everyone had seen the girl helping over the last few months and Clay had a feeling no one had really let her grieve the loss her way. He rubbed small circles on her back, bouncing her softly as he had done when she was a baby. Angel gripped at his leather and sobbed loudly. Some of the members looked her way and shook their head, they couldn’t bear to watch the children break down.

Clay wasn’t sure what the priest had said for the rest of the service. He was focused on the little girl in his arms. He watched as the began to lower the grave and he forced back his own sobs. Thomas was so young and didn’t deserve this. His father was nowhere to be seen and had not been in contact with anyone. Clay was torn between hurt and anger. How could the president of their club just leave at a time he was needed the most. His wife and son were mourning, his youngest was being buried, and he was off in Ireland doing God-knows-what.

Gemma’s tears mingled with the ground beneath her and her gasping wails echoed around the gravestones as she sank to her knees at the tiny grave, not caring for the damp mud that dirtied her dress and knees. The pain that flowed from her was palpable and soon the only people at her side was her babies and the Club, who were all struggling to keep their tears silent, many looking up to the watery skies and heaven beyond.

Angel had her arms wrapped around Gemma, who had Bambi clutched to her. Angel pulled the elder woman close and began stroking her hair. Opie and Jax stood behind Angel, Jax with his arm around her waist and Opie with his arms around both of them. They stood clutching each other tightly, afraid that if they let go they would be the next to be lost. Angel choked back her tears and quickly wiped her face. Once again in her small life, her family was being torn. And once again, Angel started to softly sing one of the few songs she knew by heart, “Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me, Where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the chimney tops…”


	10. Chapter 10

It would be weeks after Thomas’ funeral that JT would finally reappear. Angel refused to greet her uncle, still too angry at him for leaving when he was needed most. She was never outright rude to him, she vaguely understood the reasons for him not being there, but in Angel’s mind - family came before club business. When JT returned, he didn’t return alone. 

Angel sat at one of the clubhouse tables with Bambi, Jax, and Opie as they all worked on things for school. Each kept glancing over as JT went around introducing the man he brought with him - Filip. Angel tried not to eavesdrop but she was curious to know why this man was so important that JT had been gone for so long. “Don’t let them catch you staring. They’ll kick us all out and we won’t know what’s going on,” Jax mumbled under his breath as he lightly tapped Angel’s leg. Angel turned her attention back to the work in front of her. Math. This was a subject that came easy to Angel. Any time she had an issue figuring something out, Bobby had been there to help her find the solution on her own. Usually this would be easy work but today, the numbers made no sense. 

“And these are the SAMCRO kids,” JT’s voice boomed close by. “This is my son, Jax. That’s Piney’s boy Opie. Bobby’s girl, Angel. And Tig’s baby, Bambi. These are the futures we’re working toward making better and safer.”

Angel glared up at her uncle, taking notice that he didn’t mention Tommy. “He’s still your son!” she thought angrily to herself, “how can he not mention Tommy!” Angel was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Bambi cry out. “Bad Uncle JT!” Bambi screamed louder as she kicked JT in the shins repeatedly, “You weren’t here! BAD!” Jax and Opie turned away to cover their laughs as Tig rushed forward, scooping Bambi up and taking her out of the room. Bambi pushed against her father, screaming louder into his ear. “NO! Put me down Daddy! NO!” She screamed more and flailed in his arms as he took her back towards the dorms. “Daddy! No! Put me down! Let me go! I’m NOT done!” 

Angel smirked at the confused and hurt look on JT’s face. Packing up her and Bambi’s schoolwork, Angel gave a smile and shrug to Filip. “It was nice to meet you Sir. I’m going to check on Bambi. Make sure she has bitten Tig’s face again.” Angel left towards the dorm and giggled when she could hear her little sister yelling.

“Why? Why is she like this?” Tig muttered toward the ceiling as he tried to keep a hold of the child in his arms and protect his face from her tiny fists. 

Angel stood in the doorway to Tig’s room with a wide smile on her face. “It’s because you let Happy babysit her the most.”

Tig turned and stared at his niece before groaning and nodding his head in agreement. “And why aren’t you like this then? Huh Miss Smartypants?”

Angel shrugged and put Bambi’s bag on the chair before walking over and sitting on the bed. “Because Happy doesn’t babysit me. I stay with Uncle Otto and Aunt Luanne!” She stuck her tongue out at Tig before turning her attention to the red-faced girl in his arms. “Hey Bambi,” she spoke softly, pushing the girl’s curls out of her face, “You know if you keep screaming, Uncle Happy will find us and we can’t scare him!”

Bambi continued to glare but nodded. “I got her Uncle Tig. We’ll be out soon. I’m sure you’re needed out there more anyway.” Angel wiped the tears from Bambi’s face and helped her sit beside her. 

Tig pressed kisses to the top of both girl’s heads before heading back to the main room. Angel wrapped her arms around Bambi and rocked her slowly. “I’m mad at Uncle JT too, Bambi. But we can’t just hit him. We have to tell him that we’re upset and explain why. Otherwise, he can’t work to make it better.”

Bambi remained silent and shook her head. “He should have been here Angel. Tommy needed his daddy. I miss Tommy, Angel...” 

“I know Bambi. But he had all of us. We made Tommy so happy.” Angel held the younger girl tighter and sniffled. “I miss him too. I wish he was here.”

The girls sat in silence as they struggled to regain composure. It was Bambi who spoke first, “Is Uncle Happy really here?” Angel shrugged and gave a small smile. 

“I duuunnooo. My daddy did say he was on his way back earlier. So, he might be back. How about we go check?”

Bambi jumped down from the bed and was out the door before Angel even stood up. “Hey! Wait for me Bambi!” 

Angel chased the giggling Bambi down the halls and toward the main room again. “UNCLE HAPPY!” Happy turned and knelt down, opening his arms and preparing to catch the little girl determined to knock him back. “Come here little girl! Ah! I missed my partner in crime!” 

 

Later that night as Angel set the table, she couldn’t help but think back to the day. “So, gonna tell me what happened today?” Bobby didn’t bother to look back at his daughter. 

“Nothing to really tell. Met the guy Uncle JT brought back.”  
“And that’s all?”  
“Yep. Oh! I finished my homework already. You just need to have a look over it. It was super easy!”

Bobby served the food and just sat watching his daughter. JT and Tig had already told him what happened earlier in the day. He had just hoped that Angel would tell him herself. 

As they finished getting ready for bed, Bobby stood in the bathroom doorway watching Angel brush her teeth. She was growing so fast and becoming her own independent person. Bobby thought that if he blinked too much, he would miss the rest of her childhood. “You know you can always talk to me, right?”

Angel smiled and hugged her father. “I know Daddy.” Bobby pressed a kiss to the top of her head and waited, knowing she would say more. “Will...w-will you tuck me in tonight Daddy?” Bobby nodded as he guided her toward the bed and pulled the blankets back for her. 

“Daddy?” Bobby looked down and was amazed at how tiny his daughter looked at the moment. “Why-why was JT gone for so long? I mean, he knew Tommy was sick. A-a-and he missed the funeral. And today, he says nothing about Tommy. H-he just acted like nothing happened and like Tommy never existed. He seemed more worried about what Fiilliip thought of the club,” she sneered at the name. 

Bobby took a seat on the bed and pulled his daughter onto his lap, cradling her to his chest. “I don’t know sweetie. Everyone deals with pain in their own way. Uncle JT’s way of grieving is to not acknowledge anything happened. At least in front of everyone.”  
“But that’s not right Daddy”  
“I know Angel. I can tell you’re upset and you have every right to be. We’re all going to deal with this in our own ways. Let JT deal with it how he wants and needs to. You deal with it the way you want. I won’t judge or be mad. Just remember, Respect.”  
“Yes Daddy.”  
“Now get some sleep. We still have to plan our vacation. Remember, just you and me.”  
“I love you Daddy. Will you sing to me until I fall asleep?”  
Bobby nodded and tucked the covers under her. He reached up to her shelves and pulled down the stuffed puppy from when she was a baby. He tucked it under the covers with Angel before placing a kiss on her temple.   
“Love me tender. Love me true. All my dreams fulfilled, For my darling I love you, .And I always will….Love me tender, love me long, take me to your heart, for it's there that I belong, and we'll never part”


	11. Chapter 11

Angel sat on the bench with her eyes cast to the floor as she waited for her father to show up. Angel took in deep breaths as she wiped her eyes with her sleeves. She refused to let them see her cry again, she wouldn't give them more ammo to use against her. “Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Why is it always me?” She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of heavy boots making their way toward her.

“Angel? Baby..” Bobby stopped steps away from his daughter as she looked up at him. Her lip was busted, dried blood caked on her chin, her hair was a mess, and bruises were forming on her face. Bobby took in a shuddering breath and closed the distance between them, instantly wrapping his arms around her. “Baby, what happened?” Angel shrugged out of his arms and moved away, refusing to speak. “Angel, what happened?” 

They were interrupted by a door opening, 3 other girls and their parents walking out, smugly looking at the bloodied Angel, who had a vacant stare. “Mr. Munson, Angel… Come in on so we can talk.” They both followed the principal into her office.

“So what's going on? I get a call to come down because my daughter's in trouble and I find her looking like this?” 

The principal held a hand up to silence Bobby. “Mr. Munson, this has been going on for a while. Angel can be very disruptive and argumentative with the other students. We called you in because she was in a fight with three other girls today.”  
“Yeah, and it seems like my daughter is the victim of the attack!”  
“Mr. Munson. Angel provoked-”  
“No I didn’t! They attacked me!”  
“Please Angel. Aside from the girls, other students say they saw-”  
“I don’t care what other kids are saying! Look at my daughter’s face! Three versus one? And she’s the only one in trouble? What the fuck is going on- ”  
“Mr. Munson! Please calm down!”  
“I will not come down when my daughter is being accused of bullshit!”

 

Angel sat in silence as Bobby and the Principal argued more. She knew there was nothing she could say to make the arguing stop. There was nothing she could say to make the principal believe her. Bobby grabbed her hand and dragged her out the school and toward the truck. She couldn’t remember what was said after she zoned out but it had been a long time since she last saw her father this mad. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Angel remained quiet on the drive back to the garage. “I”m sorry for losing my temper back there. I shouldn’t have yelled. Will you at least tell me what the fight was about?”

Angel glanced at her father before turning to look out the window. “Andrea said bad things about us, about the club, mostly about you. She said mom was a whore. That you’d make me be one too. She kept going on about how we should be glad Tommy died. Otherwise he’d be another piece of scum ruining the city…I didn’t hit her first though. I just told her to shut up. So she punched me. And then I fought back, That’s when Jessie and Carly jumped in.”

“I’m glad you told me. They had no right to say those things. It’s obvious who the scum are. We may not be the nicest people but the club does what it must to keep the city safe. I hope you know I was serious back there. If you want to go to another school, you can. I have enough saved to send you to that private school. I have enough, can get you in that school until you graduate.”

Angel sat in silence for the rest of the drive. Part of her wanted out of the school but she knew it would just get worse once she was in high school. And she didn’t want to put that financial burden on her father. 

“For whatever it’s worth Angel, I’m proud of you. You held up on your own. And I’m sure if you asked Piney, he’d probably give you some fighting lessons...for something to occupy your time, you know?”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opie and Angel sat in silence on the way up to the cabin. Bobby had asked Piney to teach Angel to fight, thinking it would keep her safe and build some confidence. Not wanting to miss a chance to spend time with his son and basically-daughter, Piney agreed and packed them up for a weekend at the cabin. He figured they’d do some hiking and possibly actual camping, but the weekend was to get Angel started on fighting. Piney figured the best punching bag to bring along was none other than his own little giant, Opie. 

Opie had no idea what kind of weekend he was in for. He was told to pack for the weekend but Piney had kept him in the dark. Bobby asked for Angel to be trained in secret. Neither of them really wanted anyone to know that Angel was learning to fight, it was to be kept between them, Piney, and Opie until Angel was ready to tell people. All Opie wanted to do was go home and play the new games his mom bought to bribe him away from the club. It hadn’t worked but he let Mary continue on thinking that it was working. 

As Piney pulled the truck in front of the cabin, he motioned for the kids to stay seated. “Alright, I guess it’s time we fill Opie in about the weekend. Angel got in a fight at school. Bobby asked we teach her to fight, but no one else is to know until SHE is ready to tell anyone. Now get your shit and let’s get inside.”

Opie held the door opened for Angel and helped her out the truck before grabbing both of their bags. “Cmon sis, let’s get inside before the old man has a heart attack or something.” 

Angel laughed and grabbed the bag of food that had brought with them. She knew that the cabin hadn’t been restocked in a while and she refused to let them get by on whatever stuff was left, she wasn’t even sure that the normal stuff stocked was passable as real food. Angel wasn’t sure what to expect from this weekend. She knew that she wouldn’t be the best fighter by the time they returned home, but she was sure this was something that needed to be done. She had asked this to be kept secret because she knew that if the rest of the club knew she was learning, they’d all jump in and try to teach her. And then that would lead to arguments over the best way and who would be in charge, and whether she was ready for that or not. As much as she loved her uncles, she knew that they would be split. Many would want to teach her to fight, others thought she was too fragile and too young to really learn. She wasn’t Jax or Opie, in many of their minds there was no reason for her to learn. 

“Princess, we’ll relax and get settled in tonight. Tomorrow, we’re going to start early and we’re gonna go at it strong,” Piney kissed the top of her head and smiled, “I’m glad you’re wanting to learn. There’s only going to be so much we can do to protect you. You need to learn to protect yourself. One day, we won’t be here. Let’s eat and get some rest for now though.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time they reached Charming, Angel was ready to pass out in her own bed. Piney had been right when he said they’d go at it hard and strong all weekend. Angel’s arms were sore, her legs felt like noodles, and her knuckles hurt under the wraps. Opie had laughed at her earlier when she asked for ice bags to be wrapped on her knuckles. He was so proud of her that weekend. Her throws and hits had been weak, but with help from Piney, Angel landed a couple good shots at Opie. 

Angel leaned her head on Opie’s shoulder and groaned when Piney hit a bump. Both men laughed at her whining, Opie just threw his arm around her and pulled her close. “Just think sis, we get to do this again next weekend, and the weekend after that!” Angel scrunched her face up and pouted. Piney caught the look and laughed loudly. Angel was happy to see her uncle actually laugh. It had been a hard year for SAMCRO and it seemed like none of the adults really smiled or laughed anymore. If her pain and reactions could get them to laugh, she would put herself through the pain over again. 

Pulling up the driveway to the Munson home, Opie was the first to jump out and immediately went to grab Angel’s bag. Angel hesitated a moment and closed the door. “Uncle Piney...wait.”

Piney closed his door and looked at his niece, wondering what was wrong.

“Thank you. For this weekend. I know Daddy asked you to teach me and I’m glad he did. I don’t like fighting. A-and I know I’m not ever going to be the toughest. A-and I know I will never be like Jax and Opie, taking part of the club. I’m just glad we spent the weekend together though. You’re like my other dad and I love you and Opie. I-i just wanted to tell you that.”

Piney sat in shocked silence from her words. Yea, things had been tough for the club. And because of it, they had each begun to neglect all the children to varying degrees. Jax and Opie were dotted upon, being groomed to eventually prospect. Bambi, being the youngest, was looked upon and guarded by Tig and Happy. It was then that Piney realized Angel had fallen through the cracks. The ignored middle-child. Pulling her close to him, Piney pressed a kiss to the top of her head and held her tight. “We all love you Angel. Things are tough right now, but know that we all love you. You are always welcomed in my home. You’re the daughter I once wished for. If you need anything, even just someone to look over your homework or talk to, find me. I will drop everything for you Princess”

The small sniffles coming from Angel let Piney knew that his thoughts were right and it broke his heart. And it was that moment that Piney vowed to give more of his attention to this little girl so that she always knew what she meant to the people around her. 

“Now let’s get inside. I’m sure your daddy is losing his shit after a couple days without you!” 

Angel smiled as Piney wiped her face. Jumping out the truck, she ran toward the house toward the waiting Bobby. “DADDY!!!” 

“My baby!” Bobby held his arms open and caught Angel, spinning her around and pressing kisses to her face. “I missed you girl. Got you something while you were gone, it’s in the kitchen. Go on in and I’ll be right there.”

Bobby watched as Angel said goodbye to Opie and Piney, then ran off into the house. Turning his attention to the two, he smiled and hugged them both. “Thank you for the weekend. She looks happier.”

“Yea, more time, she’ll actually be able to throw a decent punch!” Opie beamed and showed off the small bruise forming on his side. “She might actually bruise me in one hit instead of constantly beating the one area.”

“She did great brother. We’ll get her there. I think more time around the club will help her. Maybe ask Clay and Tig to teach her actual boxing. Girl has spirit, she has a big heart. She’s not going to fight without reason. We’ll pick her up Friday night for another weekend at the cabin. See you at the garage tomorrow.”

Piney and Opie took off for their home. “Hey Opie, thanks for helping this weekend. Meant a lot to that girl.”

“I know Pops. She’s my little sister, I’m glad you asked for my help.”

“Yeah, just - always look out for her. Her and Bambi. You and Jax are the only siblings they have. Watch out for them, have their backs. Keep each other safe.”

“Pops, I know that. What did she say? When you guys were in the truck?”

“The usual. She loves us. But, she’s hurting Op. She needs you and Jax. We rely on that little girl for too much. Help her enjoy being a kid. And, I know I don’t say this often, so listen close”

Opie laughed and gave Piney his full attention. “What Pops?”

“I know I ain’t the best father. I won’t be winning any father of the year awards. But, I’m proud of you Harry. I hope you know that I love you and would do anything to keep you safe and happy.”

Opie smiled and glanced out the window. Sure his dad was never sentimental with him but he had never questioned his love. Opie knew that his dad did questionable and illegal things, but that had never mattered to him. The men of Samcro weren’t perfect. None would ever come close, but they did what they thought was best for the family. “I know Pops. I love you too.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everybody who has followed this story. This started as a cute idea that seems to have exploded into something bigger. This is the last chapter of the first book. This has been a roller coaster of emotions for me while writing the whole series, and this chapter is no different. I hope I left you all satisfied but wanting more. So again, THANK YOU ALL from the bottom of my heart, for all the love, the messages with angry crying or laughter, and all the comments you have made.

Nov. 11, 1993.

That was a day that would not be forgotten. It was the day that Angel received the terrible news. JT had been in an accident with a semi-truck. There were no words to describe how Angel felt as they relayed the news to her and Bobby. Sick? Nausea? Anguish? Shock, despair, misery, gloom, gut-wrenching-heartache? No. None of these words came close. Angel ran from the living room straight to the nearest trash can as she emptied her stomach. Bobby and Clay jumped up and were beside her, rubbing her back and holding her hair. She had finally got back to a place of comfort and joy with JT, and now he was gone.

“I’m so sorry baby. They don’t think he’s going to make it through this.”

Angel stood and stared at her father and uncle as she wept. Again, she had lost someone important in her life. And again, it was someone from the Teller family. The feelings from Thomas’s death resurfaced and Angel felt the world closing in on her once more.

“Breath Princess. You need to breath”

Angel wasn’t sure who was talking to her but she did her best to listen and try to steady her breathing.

“H-how’s Jax? Where is he? Where’s Gemma? Who’s with her? Is she alone right now? Bambi? I need to be there for them!”

Clay took a step back and stared in astonishment. Despite her own grief, Angel’s first thoughts went to the remaining Tellers. “Jax and Gemma are at the hospital with the rest of the club. Bambi is with her dad. Do you want to go say your goodbyes?”

Angel nodded and clutched Clay’s hand, allowing him to guide her out the room and toward the bikes. Clay had always been the one to comfort Angel during terrible times. She always clutched to him and sought safety.

Bobby sighed as he followed behind the two. Bobby grabbed Angel’s helmet and bag; he had a feeling that his little girl wouldn’t be straying far from the Tellers for couple nights.

 

____________________

 

As they entered the waiting room, Angel felt her nerves rising again. It should have felt safe and welcoming to see the familiar leathers. Only dread washed over her. It was Piney who made their way over first. He lifted Angel into his arms and held her tight. She clutched at him and whimpered. The past year she had grown closer to Piney. JT, Otto, and Clay had been her favorite uncles but Piney was her “Pops”. He had taught her to fight and defend herself. Anytime she needed help or just someone to listen, she went to Piney. “I got you Princess. Just breath.”

When it was finally time for Angel to see JT, she froze in her spot. She wasn’t sure how she could go through this or that she really wanted to see him. “We got her Bobby,” Otto spoke up as he wrapped his arms around Angel’s shoulder. Luanne held her hand and coaxed her up from her seat, gently pulling her forward. “I know it’s hard sweetie, but this is something we have to do. It might be our last chance to talk to him.” Luanne and Otto held her hands the whole way to the room. As they entered the room, Angel stared at the man in the bed. Wires covered his body, bandages were wrapped all over, and a tube was down his throat. JT looked for small and fragile in the bed, he wasn’t the man Angel remembered him as.

Luanne placed a hand on the small of Angel’s back, gently urging her forward. Angel sat at the edge of the bed and held JT’s hand. It was warm and calloused, but the lack of movement worried Angel. She knew that he wouldn’t be recovering from this accident. Any day, he would succumb to his wounds and be with Tommy in heaven. “I’m sorry, for being so cold the last few years Uncle JT. I”m so sorry. I know you’re trying to stay with us. It’s ok Uncle John, go be with Tommy. Tell him we all miss and love him.” Angel sniffled as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her uncle’s cheek.

Otto and Luanne took steps away from Angel and JT, giving them a moment of privacy. Seeing the little girl weeping over JT’s body was something that Otto hadn’t been prepared to see. JT wasn’t only his President, JT was his friend, his brother. And then there was Angel, the little girl who had been raised by the club. It broke Otto to hear her words. No child should have to say those things.

“O-otto?” Angel glanced back at her aunt and uncle. She want sure what to do anymore. All the pain, hurt, and hatred she once felt toward JT caused conflict. Part of her still hated him for constantly putting club business first. He had gotten them put in prison for almost a year. He was constantly going back and forth between charming and Ireland. But she still loved him. He had done so much for her and her father. JT had been the one to give Bobby money to pay for all the lawyer and court fees when he was getting custody of Angel. JT had watched over her many nights when Bobby needed a break or was booked out of town for shows. “Why?” Angel felt the anger and despair rising. “Why are you leaving us again?!” She screamed at Jt’s still body. “Why don't you stay with your family for once!”

Otto rushed forward and grabbed Angel, pulling her close to him. Angel finally broke and sobbed against Otto's chest. “Why does he have to die? Isn't it enough that Tommy's gone! I don't want him to die!” Otto held her tighter as he cast his eyes to the ceiling. He knee nothing he could say would help his little Angel. Nothing any of them could say would ease her guilt or take away the anger she felt. So he just did the only thing he knew, he held her close and let her cry.

 

____________________

Angel sat in the chair between Bobby and Piney. She hadn’t let go of either man’s hand as they waited for Gemma and the doctor to come out. It had been just two days since she was last here to see JT after the accident. Two days he had been holding on to the breaking thread of life. As the doctor spoke about JT finally parting, Angel tuned him out. Much like when Tommy died, Angel retreated into her mind. It wasn’t fair in her mind. Again, she was losing someone important to her family, to her and there was nothing that could have been done.

 

____________________

 

Members from various charters across the country had come in, all wanting to pay their last respects to the founder of the MC. Angel sat on the back of her father’s bike, waiting for everyone to get their bikes started. She recognized many of the men and women there, having met them on a road trip with her dad the previous summer. Seeing so many Sons in one area was overwhelming. The Mother charter seemed so much smaller in Angel’s eyes.

Angel caught Gemma’s eye and she gave a small wave and smiled. Gemma excused herself from the group of people giving their condolences and made her way over to her eldest daughter. “Hey baby. How you holding up?” She wrapped an arm around Angel’s shoulder and gave her a quick squeeze. Angel nuzzled into Gemma’s embraced and sighed. “As ok as I can Momma. Ready for the day to be over. You?”

Gemma kissed the young girl’s forehead and smoothed back her hair. “I’m here baby. that’s all you need to worry about. Just keep an eye on your dad ok?”

Angel nodded and looked at where she last saw Bobby standing. He was sitting at one of the picnic tables with his head in his hands. JT and Bobby had been close.Angel knew that his passing was hitting her dad hard. Dismounting his bike, Angel made her way over to Bobby, stopping in front of him to wrap her arms around his shoulders. Bobby sat up and pulled Angel onto his lap. Despite her young age, Angel was always there to take care of Bobby. Just a hug from his daughter was enough to brighten the darkest of days for him. “Hey baby girl. How you doin?”

“I’m ok Daddy. How are YOU doing?”

Bobby chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “As long as I have you by my side, I’m good. Let’s take a vacation for your winter break. We deserve a break. What do you say to visiting the Arizona chapter for Christmas?”

“I’d like that Daddy. After the funeral, I know we have to come back here and stay for a while to talk to everyone. B-but can we go home after? I don’t want to go to Gemma’s tonight.”

“Of course we can. I don’t want you far from me today,” Bobby sighed and looked toward the men finally getting on their bikes, “ C’mon. It’s time to go. remember to hold on ok?”

____________________

 

Angel once again found herself on the back of her father’s bike following a hearse. Instead of Gemma and the other children in a car, they all decided to ride on the back of member's’ bikes. Gemma with Clay. Jax with Tig. Opie with Piney. Bambi with Happy.

The ride to the cemetery seemed to drag on. The residents of Charming were used to seeing bikes down the main road, but to see the large procession was new for many people. By the time they arrived at the cemetery, it looked like the whole town had turned out to watch the burial of John Teller. Angel had noticed that many of the businesses were closed, the shop owners were waiting to pay their respects to Gemma and Jax. Chief Unser and most of the officers were also in attendance. Even the Hale family was there.

Angel only let go of Bobby when he went to help carry the casket. She quickly found Happy and Bambi, clinging to them both as they made their way to the chairs set out for them. Angel hated this part. Waiting for the priest to be done so they could lower the coffin. As she sat beside Jax, she couldn’t help but feel her heart break more. He had lost his little brother. And now, as he needed his father most in life, he had lost him as well. Jax and Opie would soon start prospecting for the club and JT would not be there to see his son become part of the club he helped create.

Jax caught her staring at him and gave a small smile before slipping his hand to hers. Bringing her hand to his lips, he pressed a kiss to her knuckles and gave her hand a squeeze. He had felt so alone since Tommy died. Gemma had turned become overattentive to Jax, always telling him what he needed to do to lead the club one day. It seemed that was all she was worried about lately, keeping the club going and Jax taking his “rightful place”. She didn’t seem to actually see how much he was hurting and struggling. He noticed that she was more interested in spending time with Clay. He didn’t blame her. JT had been distant since before Tommy’s death, that just had been the last wedge in their marriage. JT had spent the last two years traveling back and forth between Charming and Ireland, sometimes returning with Fillip. JT had even spent some of the past two years in prison, since the club was caught with guns.

But Angel had been there for him. She always made time for him and reminded him how much she loved him and was glad they had each other. Angel, Opie, and Bambi. None of them were related by blood, but Jax was gad he had them all as his siblings. Without the three, he would have stayed in the darkness that clouded his mind. Them and Tara.

Angel sniffled as she stared at the coffin before her. In there was the man that helped shaped who she was as a person. Her Uncle JT. The one who bought her first bike because Bobby had been so strapped for cash. Her uncle who would buy her all the books she wanted if she asked for them. In there was the man who was the center of the SAMCRO family and he would no longer be there. He would never see her graduate 8th grade that spring. He would never see her high school years, college, marriage, first child. JT would never see his last son do those things either. Her uncle was gone forever and Angel had no idea how to handle it.

Bobby saw his baby girl’s toil and fight within herself. He placed his hands on her shoulder and squeezed. He knew that she was struggling on her feelings. For a long time she had been so upset with John not being at Thomas’s funeral. It had taken the better part of a year to get her to talk to him. It wasn’t until they were out of prison that she actually hugged JT again.

As the coffin began to lower into the ground, Angel found herself unable to stand or speak. This was her last chance to say good-bye and she could not will her body to move. Whereas before she sought the comfort of Gemma’s arms and sang to calm to woman down, Angel couldn’t do it. She just stared at the dark hole before her and choked back a sob. This time it was Jax who pulled her close, providing a tether to the moment. And that’s when Angel finally let go and sobbed in the arms of her big brother.

____________________

 

Angell sobbed until there was nothing left inside but a raw emptiness that throbbed inside. Her eyes were red and puffy, feeling weighed down. Her whole body hung limp like each limb weighed twice as much as it had before, and just moving them was a slow and painful effort. The sun still shone in the sky, the birds sung in bursts of melody. For Angel, this was only a painful reminder. Death was insignificant and the world would keep moving forward. She had went through the motions, once back at the clubhouse. “Hello. Nice to meet you.” “Hello, nice to see you again.” It was a pain and Angel felt like a skipping record, constantly repeating the phrases over and over again. How could people smile and laugh on a day like this? Why did they want to be introduced and make small talk about everything aside from the man they buried just hours before. Angel’s facade wore thin as the night dragged on. She just wanted to go home with her father and sleep in her own bed.

By the time Bobby was ready to head home, he could Angel was in a sour mood. He had sent her to go change and requested that she meet him in the living room when she was ready.

When Angel returned in her pajamas, she finally had a smile on her face. Bobby had collected all the blankets and pillows that he could, tossing them on the floor in front of the sofa. “Figured a good ol’ nest for a movie night will do us some good. I ordered some pizza, it’ll be here soon.”

Angel ran over and hugged her father tightly. All she wanted was to spend time with him right now. “Thank you Daddy!”

____________________

Thanksgiving was hard for everyone. The first real holiday without John Teller was difficult for people to deal with. They held a party for all the members and their families at the clubhouse. To Angel, it was just another painful reminder that life was fleeting and people moved on.

Christmas came soon after. Angel hadn’t realized how late in the year it was until her break started. Bobby and her packed up their Christmas presents and stayed the entire length of her vacation in Arizona. It felt good to be away from Charming and all the memories that seemed to haunt her. She soon fell in love with the desert and asked to visit more often. Bobby could see how happy she was there and made plans for future visits.

The rest of the school year passed in a blur for Angel. She maintained her grades but she couldn’t remember a thing she learned in those last few months. She still had problems with girls in her school, but that would soon end. Her graduation should have been something she wanted to celebrate. Bobby threw a party in their yard to celebrate. He had finally gotten a pool put in, just for her. The yard was decorated with graduation caps and signs of congratulations thanks to Gemma and Luanne. Opie had even returned, after being dragged out of the city for the remainder of the school year.  
____________________

The summer after graduation was a hard time for Angel. Bobby and the club had been off on runs and the garage had become busier, occupying more of Bobbys time. Jax and Opie were a scarce sight anywhere since getting girlfriends. Bambi’s time was split between being fussed over by Gemma and being in Bakersfield to visit Happy’s mom and aunt.Then there was Gemma. When she wasn’t fussing over Bambi or Jax, she split her time between running the garage, throwing parties, and spending time with Clay.

For the most of the summer, Angel found herself spending all her time with Luanne. Angel had been well aware of her aunt’s line of work. She had been to CaraCara Studios before, when Bobby had no other place to take her last minute. Angel always stayed in Luanne’s office or played out front, with some of the girls looking after her. This summer was no different Angel was sitting at her aunt’s desk, bored with nothing to do.

The desk was so cluttered and messy, Angel couldn’t even find a pen or piece of paper to doodle on. By the time everyone was leaving, Luanne made her way back to her office. She felt bad leaving Angel all alone but she had work that needed to be done. “I’m so sorry sweetie! You ready to -” Luanne stopped in her tracks and stared in awe at her office. Her desk that was once just a place to toss paperwork and whatever was in her hand, was now cleaned off, piled of neatly stacked paperwork were now the only thing covering the surface. The piles of paperwork and records that once littered the surrounding floor were now in a neat pile that Angel was currently sorting through.

“I-I’m sorry! Everything was all over and I started looking for some blank paper and the clutter was getting to me! I didn’t go through anything or throw things away. I just moved the stuff on your desk so you could sort it all out later.”

Luanne just laughed and held her hands to help Angel to her feet. “I’ll pay you $4 an hour, cash, to get all of this in order and make some filing system for me. IF your dad agrees, then this will become a summer and vacation job until you graduate. This way you can start saving up more for school.”  
“R-really? You’ll let me work here?”

“Yea. As long as Bobby agrees! You’re with me most of the time anyway. You’ll be in this and the other office. And you can’t get in trouble this way. And who knows...maybe. If you do a great job. You’ll have enough soon to pay for that baking class you’ve been eyeing.”

“Are you serious? You’d do that Aunt Luanne? Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I’m so excited!”

Luanne hugged her niece tightly. She and Otto had never had kids; they knew they’d never have the time to care for their own. Angel was their surrogate daughter. Bobby and Susan had never agreed on any religious ceremonies for Angel when she was a baby, but Bobby agreed that Luanne and Otto could be her unofficial godparents, a role they took seriously.

“Don’t thank me just yet! Just because you’re my niece doesn’t mean I’m going to go easy on you! I still have standards I expect you to meet. But for now, let’s get home and get dinner started. The guys should be back home tonight, we don’t want them starving.”


End file.
